


They're Just Words

by BrittDub1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, I killed someone again, Mt. Ebott, No Smut, Not good with tagging, Reader Is Not Frisk, Underswap Sans, not swapping Chara & Frisk, not swapping asriel and MK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittDub1/pseuds/BrittDub1
Summary: June crawls up Mt. Ebbot she does not know why maybe because everyone that goes there disappears or maybe just to be alone.





	1. But they still hurt

**Author's Note:**

> http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Underswap  
> I am using the characters switch's on this site for reference

There was a girl and she was climbing a mountain, why you ask because she had heard that whoever climbed it would never return. She was just an average girl her name was June, she was a good kid. She was just misunderstood, and people would be mean because of it. She was about 5 feet tall and not very social, and people misunderstood that thinking that she was a delinquent of some sort. She just was not very good at conversation, so here she near the top of the mountain.

“Why am I even up here,” she whispers to herself as she sits down on a log, “Its not like the rumors are true that I shall never be seen again.”

She smiled to herself it was actually really pretty up here, because people were afraid to come here it was untouched. The trees were tall swaying in the breeze, the grass was long fingering towards the sky. It was a paradise to her, she felt safe here that nothing would go wrong. Smiling she grabs the bag that she had brought with her and grabs a granola bar and eating it. She was thinking that this would be a perfect place to make a little hideout, it could be were she could go when she wanted to be alone.

She walks home with purpose she feel determined now, she will not tell anyone were she went though. Going home she thinks about how she is almost done school then she can get away from this place, but maybe it is not the place maybe it is just the people she does not seem to be able to connect with any of them. Maybe she will stay here, is a nice place there is the mountain she can always go to when she wants peace.

***

“Only one month left, then I shall be free of this school,” June says to her dog Cocoa petting him before she runs out the door. She was putting up a positive attitude she would be happy, it would be great, today was a fun day where you would be able to go skiing, bowling, or you could stay at the school and play video games. She had chosen to stay at the school because she did not have the money to do the other stuff, and she really did not enjoy being with the other kids from school. Her one friend was also staying at the school today, they were hoping that they could catch up on there school work. June did not care much about that though, she would probably do the same it being near the end of the year lots of stuff to finish up on.

As she got to the school she watched the bus’ line up to pick up the kids that were skiing or bowling. It would be fun she thought to herself, to bad it was so expensive to do that sort of thing. She slowly meandered towards the school, wondering what was in store for today she had been contemplating telling Clair about my hideout on Mt. Ebott, but I thought that it would be better if it was just my secret, and it was going to stay that way.

“Hey June come here,” she heard someone shout, she turned to see Clair waving her over. She had set up a table full of stuff, but no homework it was games, “I wanted to surprise you, I figured you we could play some board games today.”

She smiled and hugged her, “Just like you to try to trick me into thinking that we would be studying all day long.” Letting her go she looked at the table at the multitude of games there was Life, Monopoly, Clue, ect, and a few decks of cards, “You do know that some of these games need more than two players.”

“Sure thats why I gonna force my sister, and her friend to join us its called sisterly love if you love me you will play this game with me and my friend,” she hummed.

“Well thats a weird way to think of it, we could just ask them nicely to join us they probably have nothing better to do, last year they spent this whole day in the library.” June reasoned.

“Fine have it your way we will just ask them, force is not really my style anyway,” Clair said.

***

“Ha I win, you really do suck at this,” Sari shouted.

“Hey, see look at all the sisterly love,” Clair grumbled.

“Well I do not really get to play these types of games very often so don’t judge,” June objected as she grabbed Col. Mustard piece from the board and placed him in his starting spot. “I do not know what kind of strategy to use.”

“Its all in the suggestions,” Sari explained.

“And over my head that goes, the more practice I get the better I shall be,” June pointed out as she sorted the cards into rooms, weapons, and people decks as to start a new game. “Ok since you are so good at this, you shall pick the cards,” June said holding out the deck with rooms. After all the cards were chosen she mixed it well muttering the whole time “Ten times the charm right.”

***

“I do not like clue,” June grumbled. “Lets play Life instead, that I can win its just about what job you get right.” She then picked up the board and knocked all the pieces off and placed them in there baggy.

“Your just a sore loser,” Sari mocked. “I shall win at Life as well.”

“No you shall not, because you will lose to me,” said Clair.

“Wow, you people really love your games, you do know its just for fun right,” laughed Jessi.

“Yes but winning is fun,” June admitted.

***

“Ha you guys need more practice at you gaming,” Jessi announced.

“Hey what happened to its just for fun,” everyone ground out.

“I think I’m gonna take a break from this, all this losing is getting to me,” June mumbled as she walked out of the room.

“We’ll just play without you then,” called Sari.

As June wanders around the school, she wonders what it would be like if she could fit in better she wonders if she even wants to. Turning a corner she is then ganged up on by the schools mean girls as June calls them, “What are you doing here, people like you aren’t aloud here,” the leader of the group remarks snidely. “Ya your poorness could rub off on us,” one of the others jeered.

“How does that even work?” June inquired.

“Just leave you are not wanted here can’t you tell,” growled the leader. June turned and muttered “Didn’t want to be near you either scabbiness is contagious I heard,” as she walked away.

“You just can’t keep your trap shut you stupid little shit,” screamed the leader, then she threw a rock at June. It smacked her all she did was turn and glare at them then walk away.

As June rounded the corner she grabbed her head and whimpered, her fingers came back bloody. She ran to the bathroom and tried to mop it up, head wounds always bled a lot right. She was starting to get a little dizzy when the door opened and Clair came in.

“June, whats wrong,” she heard as she fell to the ground.

***

She woke up in a white room, a faint whooshing sound was the only noise she heard. Popping up out of the bed quickly she glanced around regretting it immediately when her head started to pound, still not knowing were she was though she got up. Stumbling out of the room she saw that she was in the room that was used as a sick room, it was actually the guidance consolers room, with a couch that sick people could lay on.

She groaned as she went to the water fountain to drink, her mouth was dry like she had eaten a bunch of salt and vinegar chips. “June you should be laying down,” she heard Clair say, surprised she jumped up and smacked her head on the wall some how, and falling over.

“Jeepers, are you ok,” Clair asked helping you up, “I did not mean to startle you.”

“Its ok, waking up in strange places always gives me the hibba jeebies.” June said yawning. “What happened any way”

“I could ask you the same thing, I went to the washroom and saw you there with a pile of bloody paper towel then you fell over,” she looked at June with concern, “What happened?”

“Nothing much I had a chat with the mean girls, and as I left one threw something it smacked my head end of story not much just a little confrontation nothing to worry about.” June says looking annoyed.

“You know what Linda should just shove it shes such a bitch, always walking around as if she is better than everyone else just because her father has some money,” Clair huffed out.

“Its all right no harm done right I’m fine your fine, no permanent damage that I know of, yet,” Jane mumbled, “No need to start anything.”

She yawned again “Blood loss always makes me so tired,” June yawned, “Maybe I can go home.”

“You should go talk to the secretary, and tell her you are going home, its better that way, not like your missing anything anyway.

As she stumbled to the secretary’s office she tried to think about what she would do when she left, she did not want to go home there was nothing to do there just sit around and feel like garbage. She then remembered that she had taken her sleeping bag to her hideout the other day she would go to Mt. Ebbot. As she got into the office she heard the secretary ask if she was ok, she replied that she was not feeling well and asked if she could go home. Looking conflicted, she then said it would be alright but only because she knew that you lived in town and you could walk home, but to go straight home, and call her when you got there.

Well that was easy enough she thought she would just call her when she got home to pick up her supplies then she would go to her hideout, she had set up a little tent there because she knew that nobody else would go there.

***

June frowned as she grabbed the phone to call the secretary from the school, she packed a bag up with snacks and a blanket, as well as a book and her 2nd hand tablet. She was planning on staying up there all day and maybe over night if the weather was good, she loved staying up there. She told secretary that she was find and that nothing was wrong, she lied saying that she was just going to lie down and take a nap.

As she walked up the mountain she noticed just how tired she was, yawning as she got to her hideout, it was a just under a big pine tree whose branch’s made a cover over it. She grabbed her sleeping bag and snuggled up under it. Man it had been a long day and it was only just noon, she thought as she fell into the abyss that was sleep.

***

“Frisk were are you” She hears as she wakes from sleep, was it a dream or did she hear a voice. Yawning she peeks around seeing nothing. Then she heres it again “Frisk did you forget about us.” The voice was creepy and it seemed to be coming from higher up the mountain. She was curious so she went to investigate, as she neared were she thought she heard it come from she saw a cave, then she heard it again saying “We DoN’T wAnT YoU AnYwaY,” it seemed almost evil. Who was Frisk though and why were they looking for them, she remembered a kid about a year back with the name Frisk, they had moved away. Who was here and was it that Frisk that they wanted.

She stood at the entrance of the cave looking in, she did not want to go in. It was dark and scary, so she went back to her little camp, but the whole time she thought of the voice that was calling, what if someone was in there that needed help. She grabbed her bag and went back to the cave, as she got there she grabbed her flashlight out of it. Swinging it back onto her back she stepped into the cave, swishing the light back and forth nervously. She baby stepped a little bit further in calling, “Hello is there anybody here.” There was not sound, not even a breeze blowing though. She walked further in, then she saw it, a giant hole. When she looked in it seemed endless, was it an old mine shaft she wondered, as she aimed the beam of light into the hole as she carefully backed up. Then she felt something on her back, she froze then it shoved her and she started falling.


	2. What were am I?

She was falling falling falling, it seemed to take forever she thought she was dead, then she hit ground. Her head slamming into the floor with a crack. Then dark darker, yet darker, she saw something in the darkness of her mind, it seemed to come closer, she tried to run but she could not move. It turned to look and she then woke with a whimper.  
Looking around, she saw she was in a ruins of some sort there was a purple door that had a strange symbol on it. Standing up she slowly walked towards it, and gently pushed it to see if it would open. It opened and in the next room there was a cat, or was it a dog, it was turned away. She slowly walked up to it, it must have heard her cause it turned, and she was horrified, its maw was many sharp teeth with an evil looking grin. “HhOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!!” it shrilled out. “You must be so confused.” it mutters, “bUt WhO aRe YoU aNd wHerE is FRISK.” It had a angry look on its face, “Well since your standing there so nicely I’ll just tell you a bit about the underground.” it growled making a pulling motion.  
Then a heart comes out of her chest, “See that heart thats your SouL, the very culmination of your being, Your SouL starts off weak, but it can grow strong, if you collect lv, what is lv you ask why is LOVE. Don’t worry I’ll share some with you.” It winked seeming pleased with its speech, “Down here LOVE is shared through little colourful temmie flakes.” It laughed throwing them at her soul.  
She jumps back in reflex, and her soul moves and they miss her. It looked a bit mad at that “You missed them buddy, lets try again,” it growls throwing more at you. This time she moves away from them purposefully they look dangerous. Angrier still it yells “RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS, I mean temmie flakes.” This time she ran from them knowing now that they would hurt her it had called them bullets she would stay as far from them as she could get.  
Then it got the evil look again “YoU KnOw WhAtS GoInG oN hErE, YoU JuSt WaNt tO MaKe mE SuFfeR” it growls as it surrounds you with temmie flakes, and they start to come closer to you. Then out of the darkness a ball of fire throws the cat/dog thing away, it goes flying. Then a goat like creature with golden hair and a golden beard runs up and asks you it you are all right. “Do not be afraid my child, I am Asgore caretaker of the ruins. Are you injured” Asgore healed her and lead her through the ruins  
***  
Smiling she took Asgores hand wondering why she was not afraid of him after her horrible encounter with that cat/dog creature, but he just seemed to be a kind soul. He lead her though some traps, saying that he would teach her how to do all this stuff some other day.  
“So what exactly are you?” June asked. Then started apologizing, “I’m so sorry, that was very rude wasn't it, its just that you look like a goat, no sorry I will stop talking now,” she mumbled.  
He laughs at that saying “It is all right my child I understand that you are going through a lot and that this is all new to you.”  
“I’m not a child, technically I am an adult because I’m 18,” June grumbles.  
“Well my child that is not a problem to me, but the other monsters might have a problem if they knew, but you do look like a child.”  
“Is it cause I’m short isn't it,” She says looking defeated.  
“Hey there is nothing wrong with being short, it just means you know one time I heard that great things come in small packages, so you must be great.”  
She smiled at him and then smirked, “Yes, but people like to tell short jokes and I find the _be-littleing_.”  
He chucked at that saying, “Well with that attitude you remind me of a friend that I have.”  
“Well I do not really like puns but at times they can be _Punny_.” She smiled, “I like riddles they are more puzzling to me.”  
“Well you should share some with me,” He smiled.  
“Aright than what asks but never answers?”  
“Well my child I do not know.”  
“An Owl,” she answers smiling.  
“Well that was funny, but I must ask something of you,” June looks up and notices that they are in a big hall, “Please forgive me for this.” he says than runs off down the hall disappearing.  
June just stood there for a bit and stared why did he run off had I done something wrong, did he not like riddles. She sighed, “Well I must continue even without Asgores help.” June then straightened her shoulders and continued on, as she got near the end of the hall she saw a wierd looking pillar, why was it there. Well she just continued walking then as she got closer she saw paws sticking out, was Asgore hiding behind it?  
Then Asgore can out from behind it “Its alright my child I just wanted to test you independence, to see if you would be alright alone,” he stated. “Because there is some business that I need to attend to, and I would like you to stay here so you do not get hurt, I shall come back when I’m done, here is a phone that you can have to contact me.” he tells you warmly, handing you a huge cellphone that looked like it was from the stone ages.  
Then he hugged her and left, she then leaned against the wall wondering if she should just move on. No she thought I shall stay here and wait for him to come back it is safer that way I do not know what is out there.  
Then the cellphone started to ring, she answered it, “Hello my child, I just wanted to tell you that I would be taking a little longer than I thought.”  
“Thats ok,” June replied.  
“OK bye see you in a bit.”  
June relaxed again but looked at the door out her curiosity was brimming. What was out there she wanted to find out. She then walked out of the room, then her phone rang she started to sweat does he know that I left the room, I picked it up and Asgore said “You haven’t left the room have you its not safe out there, there are some puzzles that are a little to advanced I just wanted to tell you that bye.” June stared at the phone how does he know that I left the room, shaking the thought away, she looked around there was a doorway to the left, and one to the far right. She went and took the door on the right, there was a short table that looked like a pillar that had a bowl with candy, it had a note beside it. She walked up to it, the note saying ‘Take One’ she looked closer at the bowl it had some candy in it. She grabbed one and placed it in her backpack, it seemed a little weird but its not like it was poisoned the bowl was half empty so something was eating them.  
Walking out of the room she went to the right door, then a frog like creature hopped on her. Her soul was thrown from her body, and the room became dark, the frog thing was in front of her and she had four choices that she could make, Fight (she did not want to do that), Act (sounds reasonable), Item (obvious), and Mercy (that sounded nice). Thats the first she clicked but she could not mercy something needed to be done first. Then the frog had an attack sequence were flies flew down at her soul she dodged most of them, but when they hit her it was like her whole body was hit by a car. She would never let that happen again, so this turn she Acted and she did something mysterious, hoping it would make the frog happy. The frog creature blushed at that, and hopped away leaving a few coins in his wake.  
Well that was sure strange she thought to herself as she continued on her way through the ruins, she had a few more run-ins with monsters but she figured that they were just curious about her. They never seemed to really want to hurt her, because when they did they looked sad. She had a frog tell her that if she ate the candy it would make her feel better, he also said that you might have to spare someone even if they did not want to be spared one of these days. As she walked along she pondered that till she got to a room that had a tree in the centre thats leaves were all on the ground it was pretty because all the leaves were red. Then she saw Asgore running towards her he seemed a bit of a panic, he had his cell out and was trying to call someone, me probably, she thought.  
She ran up to him and hugged him, “My child are you all right?” He asked as he checked you over.  
“I’m fine, I got a little lost along the way but a Froggit showed me the way, they are so cute.” she giggled.  
“That is good I am sorry that I took so long there was this dog and it grabbed the last of the sugar, so I chased after it. Then by the time I got back it was getting late but I wanted to start on your surprise, so I started..”  
“Thats all right,” June interrupted him, she looked up at were he was dragging her she saw this cute little house. “Is this were you live?”  
“Yes this is my home in this hole in the ground, and that means comfort,” he could say.  
“Was that a reference,” June shouts “I wasn't that good though.” she mentions.  
“Yes that did not go as well as I thought it would, it just sounds kind of weird, by the way I never asked your name.”  
“Sorry and I never offered, my name is June, yes its a month, my parents were weird and named me after the month they conceived me, why they thought to tell me that I will never know,” she grumbled looking disturbed.  
“Well I think that that is a very nice name, myself not the greatest at naming things,” he said smiling, “Do you smell something burning.” He says then he runs off leaving you by inside the front door.  
She closes the door, and steps in it smells wonderful, like scones is that what his surprise was. She turns and looks to the right its a long hall-way filled with doors, looking to the left she sees a living room/dining room mix, she goes that way figuring that the kitchen would be that way. Then when she gets there Asgore comes out with a tray of scones he places them on the table, then turning to you.  
“Well June I was making these and some tea, they are my _specialtea_.” he smiles. “Now you sit down while I make the tea ready.”  
She sat down and looked around, there was not that much here, there was a bookshelf in the corner, a rocking chair near the fireplace, and the table that she was sitting at was on the other side of the room from and thats all. There was a small pot of flowers in some of the corners, he must like flowers. She was contemplating why monsters were down here, and why it seemed that no one new about them, when Asgore came in with a server with a teapot and teacups on it.  
They had tea and she asked him about that stuff, and they had a long conversation about monsters and how they got down here, and why they were still down here. He said that the barrier had been made almost a thousand years ago so it was not a surprise that they were the stuff of legends, humans seemed to like to forget things they did not care for. She then asked him if there was a way for her to help them break the barrier, then he got quiet, and said that he needed to do something, then he left. She sat there and watched him go down the stairs that were in front of the front door. Were was he going.


	3. Is it Snowy in Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ = This is for a memory (probably will not use it again but thought you should know.)
> 
> It may not have pasted right so if something is off please tell me

June followed him, thinking the whole time curiosity killed the cat why am I doing this. Because they say that satisfaction brought it back, right. So she followed down a long hall, then there was a door without turning Asgore spoke “This is the only exit to the ruins,” he muttered “I am going to destroy it so no more people will be killed by Toriel when they fall.”

Toriel you had learned had killed all the humans that had fallen before, you did not know why though. Did they just hate humans or was there a greater purpose to those deaths. “I should have done this a long time ago.” He whispered.

“NO,” June shouts, “I need to leave so that I can help you.”

“Toriel will kill you,” he sighs. “But if this is what you want you must prove yourself to me.” Then the room goes black and he stands before you, ‘Asgore Blocks the Way.’

She spares him and never attacking him, she did not want to hurt him, after a while of that he eventually stops. He looks sad when he says that he just wanted to protect you, that he just wanted you to stay. She tells him that she just wants to free everyone from there captivity that no one deserves this. He looks sad at that telling her that, that is what they all said then they would either end up hurting other people then they would end up hurt in the end. She told him that she believed in herself she would save them all. Eventually he let her go hugging her telling her that he needed to stay in the ruins.

***

She walked to the door nervous about what could be behind it, “No I will no be afraid,” she assured herself. “I will save the underground.”

She opens the door and sees Temmie it was sitting in the sun staring at the door as if it was waiting for her. “You think your so clever not killing anyone, well you will eventually they all do.” it smiled cryptically them vanished. She looked around were did it go, she did not like that creature at the end of the room there was another door. Walking slowly she got to the door and nothing happened so it must be gone she thought, pushing at the door.

“Jeepers they sure know how to make heavy doors,” she wheezed out pushing as hard as she could, “Ga it only moved an inch.”

After a few minutes of pushing it was open enough for her to squeeze out, then when she got out it slammed shut, she stared at it “How did that happen it closed so easily but did not want to open.” Giving it one last glare she turned and looked around. It was a winter wonderland it seemed, there was snow everywhere, thats strange she thought am I still under ground. Looking up she saw rock it was pretty high up but it was still there, so how did the snow get here.

“I almost feel like Alice when she fell down the hole, its so weird.” She mumbled to herself as she continued to walk.

Then she heard heard ‘snap’ turning around she saw an old branch behind her was broken, was something following her. She quickened her pace, then she heard crunching of snow behind her freaking out a bit she thought no running it will just make them chase you. She walked at an even pace towards a bridge that had some sort of bars on it but they were to far apart to stop anyone. She neared the bridge but then she felt something, and froze up she could not move, crunch, crunch, crunch....

“don’t you know how to great a new friend, you turn around and shake their hand.” said an oddly high but manly sounding voice.

Seeming to unfreeze she wonders if she should just run, but she turns and grabs the hand boy did she get a shock one on her hand from a joy buzzer, and one from what the hand was from a skeleton.

“ha, joy buzzer in the hand its a classic, its a good _shocker._ ” He said laughing, “i’m papyrus, papyrus the skeleton. your a human aren’t you.”

She nods nervously feeling that she was sealing her fate. “ha i’m supposed to be on the lookout for humans, but i’m to lazy but my brother he’s a human hunting fanatic, there he is right now. follow me and i’ll hide you.”

He drags her over the bridge then tells her to hide in his little sentry hut. Crawling in she notices that it is full of empty and half empty honey bottles. This just keeps getting weirder. Then she hears someone running towards them.

“Brother what are you doing its been eight days since you re-calibrated you puzzles,” says a deep, yet cheerful voice. She peeks over the edge and sees a cute short skeleton, that had gray armor on, and blue gloves and scarf. He was just to cute, and that voice. Ignoring there conversation she studies the small skeleton, until she hears papyrus say, that Sans(so thats his name) should take a look at his sentry post. Fear crawls into her veins and she ducks down her heart is pounding he had lied to her. Then she heard the blueberry shout “Now is not the time for your laziness all you ever do is sit and boondoggle, you get lazier and lazier every day,” Shouts Sans.

“hey take it easy,” Papyrus grumbles, “i’ve gotten a ton or work done today, a _skele-ton.”_ He jokes winking.

They converse a bit more but it seems that she was safe so she tries to calm down, curling up and taking deep breaths trying to slow down her hear. Till she hears Papyrus say that she can come out that his brother has left. Shakily she stands and walks out of the post, she glares at Papyrus, and starts to leave. He says “hey i hate to bother you but could you do me a favror, i was thinking my brother has been down a bit lately. i was thinking if he saw you that would brighten his day.”

She smiled at that, “Yes I think I will,” she answers him.

“thats great, he’s not dangerous at all he would not hurt a fly if you are worried about that.’ He tells her, “i will be up ahead,” He says turning around and walking back to the bridge.

Shaking her head at that she turns and walks the way that the Sans went. She meets more monsters along the way a snowman that just wanted attention, and a dragon that was telling bad ice puns she wondered if he got along well with Papyrus. Then she got to a path that Papyrus and Sans were standing on they were talking, Sans was talking about someone named Alphys, then they turned and saw her.

“Papyrus is that a human,” shouts sans looking exited.

“no I think thats a rock.” he notes. You look beside you and there is a rock there, “but wait what is that beside the rock.”

“It’s a human,” Sans whispered to Papyrus.

“Yes.”

Looking like a kid in a candy store he shouts, “Human you will have to get past me and my puzzling riddles then I shall capture you, and then you shall be taken to New Home, after that well I don’t know but I shall capture you.” Then he runs off, there almost seems to be a trail of snow following him. He is just to cute.

“thanks, you did not have to that but you did,” Papyrus ponders why you did, “my brothers awesome isn’t he.” She nods at this, he smiled “well good luck.”

***

She continued along the path then she saw Sans standing in the path as if waiting for her. “What took you so long,” Sans spoke. “I have the first riddle ready for you ‘I have a tail, and a head but no body what am I?’”

She thinks about it for a bit then she gets it “Is it a coin.”

“Yes that one was to easy wasn't it I will prepare a harder one for you,” He about to run off.

“Wait I have a riddle for you,” June says he stands straighter looking excited. “‘I have an eye but I can not see what am I?’”

He thinks about it for a bit he almost seems stumped then she sees it coming to him, “It’s a Tornado my brother has one of those in his room.” He looks giddy about all this, “I will meet you at the next riddle, this is so fun,” he shouts and runs off.

Thinking about how adorable he is, she ran into Papyrus, “would you believe that he is my older brother,” He looks perplexed. “you should know that if you see a blue attack that you should stop.”

“Okay that you for the information.” She smiles and runs off, she can not wait till she encounters the small skeleton.

+++

Sans stood waiting for her in another clearing, he was anxious what if she did not like this one, what if the other one was just a fluke. She would not like him, nobody like him, thats why he wanted to be part of the royal guard, he would capture her not become friends even though she seemed to like riddles.

She was jogging towards him, a smile on her face, she seemed so happy. She was really cute he thought, no he must not think such things, part of the royal guard.

+++

She ran up to Sans excited about the riddling and hanging out with him, but she saw his face, and slowed down. He had a hard look on his face that did not seem to fit his earlyier personality. She got up to him, “Whats wrong?” She asks him.

“I will capture you,” he informed looking serious. “Now for a riddle that will trap you here" The whole time he had not changed out of his serious facade. Something had changed, what had I done, did I mess up on another friendship.

She looked at him sadly, “Sorry what was that, I was lost in thought.”

“‘Feed it and it shall live, but give it a drink and it shall die.’’’ he repeated for you.

“Its fire,” she said blandly and turned around, and walked back were she came from.

+++

Sans watched her go, why was she going the other way, maybe she new shortcuts like his brother. He turned and trudged away to were he would tell the next riddle. She had seemed not as into the riddle this time around, she did not even think about it. She did not even ask him a riddle, he was kind of hoping that she would. He went and sat in the snow, what would he do he did not want to capture the human he would never be part of the royal guard this way. He would have to fight her for real, then capture her not more riddles, he thought to himself frowning.

+++

June sat in the snow and pondered what could have changed, they seemed to be having fun. Then out of no were he had become serious, and cold. That was not right, was it my fault, did I ruin the friendship.

~~~

“You know why I don’t want to be friends with you its cause you look stupid..”

 

“Your nothing but a leech...”

 

“Why would anyone want to be your friend....”

~~~

She remembered all the stuff that had happened to her in school, frowning her parents had always said they’re just words. But words can still cut like a knife, you begin to believe them, and she did believe them. “Why would anyone want to be friends with me.” She whispered. She lay in the snow, thinking about all the thinks that she had heard people say. They hurt she remembered but they were not true I may have believed them at one time but not now, I am a good person.”

~~~

“Your a good friend..”

 

“What would I do if you weren’t my friend...”

 

“Lets do this together friend....”

~~~

Her thoughts cleared as she remembered as she thought of all the things that her friend had said to her, she had to get out, not just to save the monsters but to see her friend again. To thank her for being the best kind a friend the supportive kind, the one that would never give up, the one that would go crazy trying to find her when they found out she was missing.

 


	4. Fight Blueberry. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think blueberry sounds like?

She walked back to were she left Sans he was not there he must have continued on, then so would she. Wondering what had gotten into him though, he seemed to have completely changed in personality. She continues on her path, she had hoped to be friends with the small blueberry, maybe get to know him better. She saw him then and ran up to him he was facing the other way, “Hey do you want to hear the riddle that I was thinking of,” she asks, as she got to him.  
He turned around then the world turned black and her soul came out, no she did not want this she would not fight him. ‘Sans looks right through you’  
She tries to spare him but he just attacks saying that he will be part of the royal guard so that means that he must capture you. She choose act next, and she tells him a riddle, he seems to think about it but then he says that he can not be friends with a human. That hurt her, just because she was human he did not want to be friends, nobody wanted to be friends with her. She looked down letting herself get hit by his attacks, it hurt but it hurt more to be rejected just because she was human. She then saw that flirting was one of the the actions she could do so she did it, “You are such a cute little blueberry,” she flirted winking.  
At that he turned blue, “Are you flirting,” he asks “cause if you are I have very high standards, can you make tacos?” he asks.  
“Yes,” she replies.  
Staying blue he shouts “You are meeting all my standards will you go on a date with me.”  
She blushed looking away, then nodding, “But first we must finish this fight.” She frowns she had hoped that that would distract him enough to stop the fight. But after that his attacks were not as strong and he seemed distracted, but after a few turns he eventually spared her.  
She smiled, walking up to him she kissed his cheek, “So when is our date?”  
“I will be waiting in front of my house for you so whenever you are ready.” He shouts and he runs off. She looks at his retreating figure, then she remembers she does not even know were he lives. Well she would just have to continue along this path, it would eventually lead her to his house right.  
+++  
Sans stared at nothing as he waited for June to join him, he would not loose his nerve, he would capture her. He had to so he could join the royal guard, then he would finally have the friends that he wanted. People would think that he was cool if he was part of the royal guard.  
Facing away from were June would come from he works on thinking of ways to try and trap her, he then hears her shout, “Hey do you want to hear the riddle that I was thinking of,” he steels himself and turns around.  
He starts a fight sequence with her, looking through her not wanting to see the hurt that would be in her eyes. She tries to tell him a riddle the whole time he wants to shout the answer out but he remembers the reason he wants to catch her. Then she started letting herself get hit, he hated himself for every bone that hit her, he made more and more blue bones as to not hurt her.  
Then she looks up, “You are such a cute blueberry,” she flirted.  
He could feel his cheeks heating at that, “Are you flirting,” he asked the whole time in his head he’s trying to figure out what to do. “cause I have high standards, can you make tacos.” He knew that he really did not have that high of standards but he wanted to know if she was serious. He had never been flirted with before.  
“Yes,” she answers him simply.  
Still blushing he the replies back “You are meeting all my standards will you go on a date with me.”  
She turns red then nods, “But first I must finish this fight,” he says.  
For the rest of the fight his attacks are not that great he is thinking about what he should do for there date should they make tacos together, or maybe he should take her to waterfall its really romantic there with the shiny rocks, no he thought thats for a later date. Then he spares her after a few turns, her sparing him in return.  
Smiling she walks up to him, kissed him on the cheek, “So when is our date?”  
He turns and shouts “I will be waiting in front of my house for you so whenever you are ready.” He did look like a blueberry at that point. Running away so she would not see him in this state he remembers that he does not know were they live, but is to embarrassed to return to her. She will find it he thinks its just a straight walk.  
+++  
She walked for a while, then he got to a long bridge, there seemed to be a town on the other side, but she looked at the bridge and gulped. It was really high up, and it was swaying in the wind. She was afraid of moving heights, that included tree houses, trees, planes, anything that was above the ground and would sway or be moving.  
“There has to be a better way to get to town,” looking around she saw nothing. There was no other way she would just have to suck it up, and cross she just would not look down at all or she might faint, or puke. Biting her lip she took a tiny step on then another then when she was half way across, she saw Papyrus watching her she waved. Then concentrated on the snow that was on the other side, she had learned that it was best to concentrate on something else when doing something you did not like. Then it started to sway, something or someone had stepped onto the bridge, and seemed to be swaying it on purpose, she looked behind her. She saw the most disturbing this ever it looked kind of like a space ship of some sort with short stubby arms and legs, he looked like someone that anyone would want to ditch. At this very moment he was shaking the bridge and smirking, it seemed to know she did not like this so he was making it worse he was a total jerk. When looking back though she had seen down, and that made her dizzy and she just fell the world going dark.  
***  
She woke with a start and fell off of a couch, “What were am I..” she said. The last thing she remembered was trying to cross the bridge, then some jerk had started to shake it.  
“June are you all right,” shouted a voice. She looked up and saw Sans peeking over the balcony of the 2nd floor. “Papyrus, said that Jerry shook the bridge while you were on it and that you fainted,” he cried as he ran down the stairs. “When he brought you in I thought that you had fallen.”  
“Its all right,” June said giving him a hug. “I just got real dizzy from the hight and the movement then fainted.”  
He looked so sad and worried, and he hugged her tighter blue tears coming out of his eyes. “Please never do that again,” he mumbled into her neck.  
“I will try but I can not make any promises,” she murmured back then kissed his forehead. “Now should we go on our date.”  
“No you must be all better before then, now on the couch, I usually do not condone slacking but you need sleep.” He pushed her onto the couch, then wrapped a blanket around her and started to sing to her. Yawning she fell asleep within a few minutes his lullaby pushing her towards sleep.  
***  
She wakes with less of a jumble, she smells hamburger meat cooking that must have woken her up, her stomach rumbles. “What you got inside you an annoying dog,” Papyrus says from beside you.  
“No thats my stomach,” she yawns. “I’m hungry.”  
“Well, Sans started making tacos, you might want to join him so he does not add anything weird.” Papyrus said as he went up the stairs.  
She yawns again then walks over to the kitchen to watch her blueberry cook. What she thought hes not mine were did that thought come from. Blushing she looked at what he was doing, he had some hamburger meat in a pan and was putting seasoning in it. It all seemed fine, “So making tacos,” she observed.  
At that Sans jumps, the spatula flying out of his hand hitting the floor, meat flying all over the place. He turns blue faces “I’m so sorry I got it all over you,” he grabs your shirt and tries to pull it off.  
She grabs his hand, and stops him “It’s all right, its just cloths.” she said, “I am sorry that I surprised you, but I will ask if you have some clothing that I can borrow from you?”  
Sans runs off then leaving her and the mess behind, she turns down the stove then starts to clean up the mess. Picking up all the meat then cleaning up the fat residue that it left behind, all the while watching the meat. Halfway though that Sans comes down he has a gray shirt, and pants. He immediately began to help forcing her to stop cleaning and telling her were she could change.  
She went to the washroom, and took off the dirty clothing. Looking down at herself she thought to take a quick shower. After that she looked at the clothing that Sans had given her, blushing at the thought that they belonged to him. She also noticed that he had included the scarf/kerchief that he wore around his neck.  
Running out of the room with all the clothing of she hoped someone was out there she saw Papyrus sitting on the couch staring blankly at the tv. “I am the sansational June,” she shouted her scarf almost seemed to wave in a nonexistent breeze.  
“sans your girlfriend is so cute.” Papyrus taunted.  
She turned into a tomato at that, looking down at the floor she heard Sans enter the room. Looking up she saw him blue, he was staring at her. “Yes my girlfriend is cute,” he said turning and going into the kitchen, “Tacos are ready,” he tells you as he leaves.  
Super ultra tomato she did not even know it was possible to turn as red as she was. He had called her his girlfriend and said that you were cute, nobody had ever said that to her before. She almost seemed to have blown a gasket, she did not even notice Papyrus pushing her to the table and forcing her into a seat until Sans placed a taco in front of her.


	5. Sansational Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just as a note I am changing so that *** will be a time change, and +++ will be a change in perspective. Sorry if that was confusing I will go back eventually and fix it on the other chapters.

It was the next day June was sitting on the couch contemplating her feelings for Sans, she really did like him but she did not know if he like her. What if he thought she was to short, wait he was the same hight as her. Ga she was worrying for nothing, he was such a blueberry if he did not like her he would put her down gently.  
She got up and went to the kitchen to start to make breakfast, amazingly finding all the ingredients to make blueberry pancakes. She was wondering when Sans would come down he seemed to be an early riser.  
+++  
Sans stayed in his room, he was reading his dating manual there seemed to be no info on were you should go on your date. “Grr, this thing is useless,” he growls and throws it at the wall. He has been up for a while but he is to nervous to go downstairs. “What do women like,” he whimpered he had never been on a date because no one had been interested. Also he had been so busy taking care of Papyrus that he did not really care about that stuff, but now that he thought about it. . .  
He wanted to hold her snuggle up to her he had tried last night after supper while they were watching a movie but, Papyrus had used his magic to push them apart. He really liked her she was nice she liked riddles, and she seemed to like Paprus as well that was always good someone that he wanted to be with would have to like his brother.  
Smelling something, he started towards the door, and then peeked over the balcony June was not on the couch she must be making something in the kitchen. He then ran down stairs hoping that he could help her he loved cooking.  
***  
June hummed to herself as she mixed the batter for the pancakes, then added in the blueberries. Warming up the pan she placed some of the mix on it, she hoped that he liked pancakes. She heard movement behind her as she flipped her second batch, turning she saw Sans. “Hey cutie, how did you sleep?” she asked him.  
“It was ok, you” he mumbles.  
“I was good though couch's are not the most comfortable to use as beds,” she said smiling.  
“Well you could always sleep with me . . . I mean do you need any help with whatever you are making.” Sans talks hurriedly rushing up to you his face a glowing blue again.  
Choosing to ignore what he had said, she smiled and pointed to the plate with finished pancakes, “You can eat those, or take them to Papyrus that would be a great help.”  
“Ok,” he grabs the plate and rushes off. You hear him clomping up the stairs and pounding on Papyrus’ door shouting at him that June had made him breakfast and he should eat it.  
Smiling at his antics he plated the other ones, then started on the ones for herself. She took syrup and made small smiley faces, on the ones for Sans, as she waited for the batter on the pan to bubble. As she finished Sans ran into the room, she turned and handed him the plate “Here these are for you,” she smiled and kissed his forehead. She wondered to herself why she seemed to be ok with being so affectionate with Sans even though she had only met him yesterday. It was weird but all this seemed right being with him hugging him. Grabbing her plate she put her pancakes on it, and she sat at the table with Sans.  
“So what should we do for our date.” She asks Sans wondering were they could even go in this cave.  
“Well I could always take you to waterfall, but we would... Or we could just stay here maybe hang out in my room or watch a movie” he rambles.  
“Ya lets hang out for a bit then watch a movie does that sound good.”0  
“Yes.” he smiled.  
As you thought about how a skeleton change there facial expressions, you saw Papyrus come down the stairs an empty plate in hand and yawning. “sans, i am going to my post today,” he mumbled placing the plate in the sink.(In my mind its really short)  
“Good for you Papyrus, your enthusiasm is great but you do know that today is our day off.” Sans replies.  
“yes.” is the only reply he got as he opened the door and left.  
Frowning at that Sans grabs you plate and goes to the sink that seems to have been shrunk because it was the perfect hight for him, for her as well. He started to wash the plates, she grabs a dish cloth and starts to dry. “Does he not willingly go to work often,” she asks.  
“No usually I have to make sure he gets there, I spent all that time getting him that job and then he spends most of his time at Muffets, or sleeping.” Sans snorted, “Now he wants to go to work on a day that we do not even need to.”  
June was wondering if he was just leaving so they could have some time for themselves, he seemed to think that nothing bad could happen. Sans did seem pretty innocent but doing this means that he must trust you. You would not break that trust nothing weird would happen.  
***  
Sans dragged June up to his room when they were done with cleaning, he showed her all his stuff. They played with his action figures for a bit. “Ha ha, I have you now shiny knight.” Sans says as his dragon action figure knocks over Junes knight.  
“A you got me, know I am dieing, bleg,” June voiced for the knight.  
“Shiny knight are you all right, I just wanted to be friends,” Sans panics.  
June stands the knight, “Really truly.”  
“Yes, I am the Great and powerful Smaug would love to be your friend.”  
“That is great I was just playing dead so I could stay alive.” she says. They played for a bit more then put everything back. “So have you named all of you action figures.”  
“Yes because they would not be as awesome if they did not have names.” Sans smiles. “Hey June could I try something.”  
“Sure I guess.”  
He smiles then walked up to her, and pulled her into a hug then moved his face closer. He then pressed his teeth against her mouth, She froze, a bit surprised then she pressed her lips closer he almost seemed to have the ability to move with her lips. The kiss lasted a few more seconds, then he pulled back.  
“I have never done that before,” Sans whispers.  
“Well that was pretty good for a first try, you want to try again.” She whispers back pressing her lips to his teeth agian. She smiled as he pressed further into the kiss, then ‘crash’ the door was flung open. Falling apart you both look towards the door, it was none other that Papyrus.  
He did not look to happy, “so you wait till I leave then you asault my brother,” he growled.  
Both of you are flushed from being caught him blue, her red. “He st-started it.” she mumbled looking down.  
“ya sure blame it on him.” he drawled.  
“It was me I wanted to try it.” Sans whimpered looking down and shuffling his feet.  
He stared in astonishment at Sans, he seemed to contemplate that. Than June interjected “He is an adult you know.”  
“Yes I am an adult and your older brother, so you can not tell me what to do now leave.” Sans ordered. Papyrus looking abashed now, backed up and left the room. “Well now the mood is gone,” Sans sighed.  
“Thats ok,” June said giving him another kiss, “Lets go and watch a movie.” June grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.  
Down stairs she saw Papyrus sitting on the couch looking like a shell, he seemed lost in thought. Pushing Sans down on the couch she prepared a movie, and sat down and pulled Sans towards her and snuggled up to him. He happily snuggled her, she peeked and saw Papyrus watching her with a thoughtful look on his face.  
+++  
Papyrus watched as Sans snuggled up to June, they seemed to fit well together. It was interesting that she was ok with all this closeness when they had only met a day. He thought that humans would not be ok with the way monster relationships, the soul knew who was right for them. But humans had no knowledge of the soul above ground. He sat there staring and pondered this.  
+++  
Sans snuggled up to June his soul sung, it was a beautiful song of love. He loved June, what he thought do I love her, yes he decided he did, the way she made his soul sing, the way his not existent heart skipped when he saw her. Thinking that he better keep this to himself till she got to know him better, he heard that human relationships worked differently than monster relationships. Monsters knew after a few hours if they were soul mates or not. He knew that she was the one, he was so happy. He snuggled even further into her warmth.  
+++  
Papyrus and Sans had fallen asleep halfway though the movie, she watched Sans sleep. It was weird the feeling that she had for him she had never felt this way about anyone before. She did not know what to do about these feelings though she had never believed in love at first sight. She did not know she did not understand it but she thinks that she might be falling for the short skeleton.  
Turning off the movie, she picks him up and brings him to his room placing him down on his bed, she then goes to check on Papyrus who had some how lay down in his sleep and was taking up the whole couch, well she would leave him there. Going back to Sans’ room she lay down on the bed with him, he had said in the morning that she could sleep in his room. Though he seemed that he did not want her to remember that, maybe he just did not want to go to fast. I was going fast but that was fine with her for some reason.

***

Sans woke up, there was warm beside him flinching unconsciously away from it. Then opening his eyes he saw that it was June, he snuggled closer she was so warm and soft he loved that. The only one he had ever been close to was when he hugged Alphys and she was cold and scaly. She also hated it when he hugged her, thinking of Alphys reminded him, that June was human he had to keep her safe. Alphys would try and hurt her, he did not care about the royal guard anymore he had June and she was amazing. He would just have to think of another profession to go into, as he thought about this he felt June shift "Hey blueberry you sleep good?" she asked.  
Turning blue he nodded, he liked that she had given him a nickname already it was cute. "You?" he mumbled hiding his face in the blankets.  
She smiled at him hugging him, "I slept good to, I enjoy being with you it makes me feel comfortable, safe."  
His eyes widened she was feeling it she was feeling the bond that their souls were making by them just being together. There was not a true bond yet, not until they had bonded properly, but there souls were sending signals to each other. He could feel a thrum of her feelings through it and she would be able to feel a thrum of his, but she would not understand what she was feeling. It would just be warmth to her, but that was good he thought smiling and snuggling up.  
+++  
Shifting awake June opened her eyes seeing her sweet blueberry snuggling up to her, he seemed deep in thought. "Hey blueberry you sleep good?" she questioned.  
He nodded and turned blue, and pressed his face into the blanket, "You," asked his muffled voice.  
Smiling she said, "I slept good to, i enjoy being with you it makes me feel comfortable, safe." She thought about that it was weird whenever she was around him she had this weird feeling throughout her whole body, a warmth that would make her feel safe. As she was thinking about that she felt him snuggle up to him, she snuggled more into him as well not wanting to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that you care but I actually hate pancakes


	6. Its a Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just had to add to the end

She may want to snuggle forever but she was starting to get hungry, yawning she gets up pulling Sans with her. “Come on we gotta get up,” she yawns.  
“But your so warm and cuddly.” Sans moaned.  
“You are to but we got to get up some time, and I am getting hungry.”  
He frowns at that then runs down out of the room shouting “I shall remedy that the Magnificent Sans shall make you the best breakfast in bed stay there.”  
She sits back down, not wanting to lay down or she would fall asleep again. She looks around his room, he had a pretty big room, it had a computer in the corner, a closet beside that, a bookshelf full of books, a pirate flag on the wall, and then his table on the floor near the bed that was full of his action figures.  
She got up and looked at his book collection, he had mostly fantasy like LOTR. She picked up the first book in the series ‘The Fellowship of the Ring’ she had tried to read it before, but had gotten to the part were they had fallen asleep by a tree that had tried to kill them, then had stopped. It was a difficult read for her that was for sure.  
She grabbed the book and snuggled into the bed and started to read. Not very far in Sans walked into the room, he had a plate that was piled high with bacon, scrabbled eggs and 3 pieces of toast. “Wow, you trying to feed an army.” she chuckled.  
“Well, I thought that we could share,” he said nervously.  
“Thats ok.” She tells him. She takes the fork and grabs some eggs and takes a bit, then feeding him some. She enjoyed sharing the food with him, she had never done this before, but wait I have never done anything with a boyfriend, because she had never had one.  
***  
After breakfast she went down stairs while Sans tried to wake up Papyrus, she cleaned up there plate. They had ended up eating all of the food that he had made. She was happy this was turning out to be such a good. Smiling as she washed the plate and fork, then placing it on the dish rack to dry.  
Sans came downstairs with a lagging Papyrus behind him. “So whats on the agenda today?” She asked Sans as Papyrus tried to make some instant coffee but just dropping it all on the floor.  
“Well I must go to my post to watch for humans,” Sans told her as she picked up the stuff that Papyrus had dropped and made him his coffee, “But you can join me if you want.”  
“That sounds good,” she says smiling as she makes Papyrus his coffee in a travel mug, hm where did they get that she wondered. Then she handed it to him he looks at her with a suspicion look on his face.  
“Well then off we go,” he grabs her and pulls her. Dragging her through town, then when they got to the bridge he stopped. “You do not like highs do you,” he whispered looking at the bridge.  
“Yes it is just a fear of mine, I do not know if I could pass it again.”  
“I have an idea.” Sans says he grabs her then whispers into her ear “close your eyes.”  
She followed his order wondering what he had planned then he started walking, She felt his breath on her ear, how did he breath. “I enjoyed what happened in my room last night,” he murmured quietly into her ear. “To bad Papyrus is so snoopy or it could have gotten better.”  
She flushed she did not even notice that they had stopped moving till she felt her feet touch the ground, looking away she tried to calm her heart. He was not as innocent as everyone thought was he.  
“Now come on,” he said in a cheerful voice nothing like the voice on the bridge. “Lets get to my post.”  
***  
At his post she pulled him into it man that was a chilly breeze. “How can there be so much snow we are under the ground,” she groused.  
“Its called magic,” Sans said. “All the weather down here is magical. Its kind of fun, I get to make snowmen when it starts to get warm up again.”  
“I guess that the cold goes right though you so you don’t really feel it.”  
“Well thats the truth, but I still get uncomfortable when its cold out.” He notes.  
“Well I know a way that we can warm up,” she whispers and cuddles up to him. “Your always so warm and cuddly, one would assume that you have sharp edges.”  
“Ha you are warm and cuddly as well, but that is to be expected with your soft skin.” he says pressing his face into yours.  
She turns her head into his and gives him a kiss, and keeps cuddling. It was nice just to spend time with him like this sitting together, talking or not. “So you just sit here all day.”  
“Well I usually go around and check on all the dogs see how they are doing,” he says. “There is not much to do around here all I usally do is sit and watch the snow. Did you know that I had never seen a human before you.”  
“Really so not much goes on around here,” she asked.  
“No its usually pretty good every once and a while there is a squabble in town that we need to help figure out.” he whispers yawning,  
“Sleepy,” she whispers.  
“Yes, it’s so warm and cozy I could fall asleep,” he says his eye sockets closing. She took this time to study him, it was weird being this close to a skeleton but he did not really look like a human skeleton. He was short and stocky his bones were a lot thicker than a humans, his head was also weird shaped. She brushed her hand against his cheek, and along his forhead feeling his skull, then ‘clunk’ something smashed into the post, shaking Sans awake.  
“So you wanted to be alone so that you could molest my brother.” Papyrus ground out.  
“I AM AN ADULT,” Sans shouted sounding mad.  
“she was touching you in your sleep,” he growled.  
“I was resting my eyes,”  
“I was only studying his face,” you both shouted at the same time.  
“ya ya whatever, I am gonna watch you two for the rest of the day.” he snarled glaring at her as he said it.  
“You need to stop treating me like a baby I Am Older Than You!” Sans seemed to be losing his patients with his brother. “I want to hang out with my girlfriend alone.”  
“Well to bad I am staying here and making sure that she does nothing weird.” he said.  
Sans growls, then grabs June and they vanish. June is surprised they are suddenly in a dark and damp place, looking around she wonders how they got there. Sans sighed, “I’m sorry he was getting on my nerves, he had never been like this before. Protective maybe but pushy and in my business, and being just plain rude.  
“How did we get here, and were is here?” She asks, looking around more seeing these weird blue flowers growing along the path they were on.  
“Um well you see,” he started. “I have magic that I can use to teleport.” he says as fast as he can, he seems to be a bit embarrassed about it.  
“Hey thats really cool, but it does not tell me were we are though.”  
“Well this is Waterfall, and you really think that my powers are cool?” he asked.  
“Yes I do its really cool,” she smiles and hugs him a bit harder, “Now since we are here we should look around, those flowers what are they.”  
“Those are echo flowers, they echo the last thing they hear.” He walks up to one and whispers into it. “Here listen to this.”  
She walks up to it and puts her ear to it, and hears ‘I think your beautiful’ from the flower. Eyes widening she stares at it then at him, “Thank you,” she whispers to him. “And just so you know I think that you are handsome.”  
Turning blue he takes her hand and walks with her through the flowers, “There is something that I want to show you.”  
As you walk along, you look at the flowers and hear whispers around you coming from them, “We call this the wishing room, we whisper our wishes into the flowers, since they do not capture your voice you will never know who said it.”  
“It is so amazing all the stuff thats around here, the snow in Snowdin, flowers that echo in waterfall.” She gushed.  
“Wait till you see what I have to show you,” he then covered your eyes with his scarf/bandanna and dragged you a few feet. “Alright 1,2,3” He pulls it off. “Look up,” he whispers.  
She looks up and sees stars hundreds of them, but upon closer inspection they were not stars at all but some sort of gem. They sparkled and shone in the roof of the cave, it was breathtaking. Wrapping her arm around Sans she smiled “Its so amazing.”  
He turned her towards him and was about to kiss her when a voice shouted, “Hey Sans is that you.”  
Looking towards the voice and pushing her behind him he shook as he replied, “Yes Alphys, what can I do for you.”  
“I haven’t seen you for a few days, was wondering were you ran off to. But I see you have a girlfriend you trying to hide her from Papyrus.” she cackled.  
“Um, yes we only get to meet in secret nobody is supposed to know about it. Can you not tell anybody about this,” he whimpered.  
“Thats great that you finally found someone, sure I won’t tell anyone as long as I get to meet her soon.” she replies. “Well I should get going there are many things to do around here, Aaron has been bugging Shyren again, got to get that settled.” She turned and walked away.  
After about a minute of waiting she pulled him towards her “So where were we,” June smile, then kissed his cheek.  
“We should leave,” Sans said firmly.  
“Put its so nice being away from Papyrus,” She then kissed his mouth.  
“But she could come back,” he said losing confidence.  
“Why would she come back, when she was already here,” as she kissed down to his neck.  
“Ha I got you now I know who you are,” Alphys shouted coming out of some tall grass, June shot away from Sans, “WHAT Its A Human,” she yelled. “You have been hiding a human, DATING a human.” She looked really mad about all this.  
“I just, I mean.”  
“Here I thought that you wanted to be part of the royal guard when you playing nice with the human.” she growled.  
“Hey you don’t talk to Sans like that,” June yelled back at her.  
“We are just one soul away from freedom, and he was hiding it so yes I will yell at him.” she glared at her, “Now its time for you to die.”

Her soul popped out, and the room got black. She stared at Alphys she was holding an ax, “You shall be the last soul we need then we shall be free.” She said with a look of determination on her face. You saw Sans watching worried he was trying to help but he could not disturb a confrontation. Alphys swung her ax, and her soul turned green.  
Looking at the Actions that she would do she saw that she could check, plead, and challenge. Well she thought its useless challenging her, so I shall plead and hope for her to stop. “I don’t want to fight, can we just stop.”  
“There will be an end when your soul is in my hands,” Alphys cried and then started throwing axes. For some reason when her soul turned green she had gotten a shield, she used it to the best of her ability to block the axes flying her way. Then at her turn she tried to spare her, she just laughed at her.  
Unused to all these attacks hitting the shield she was running out of getting tired. So she tried to run Alphys just laughed again, “You can’t run away you are green.” She gleefully thew more axes, and went on about how your soul would free everyone, and that you should be happy about it.  
June was starting to miss some of the axes and she was getting hit, she just kept pleading, then her soul turned back to its original color. As fast as she could she chose flee, then she ran for Sans “Teleport us away.” she cried. But just as he grabbed her she got hit in the back, crying in pain she said “Do it.”  
Teleporting them to his home, he turned her seeing a ax sticking into her back he did not want to remove it. He cried holding her “What should I do,” he whimpers.  
She watched as her soul pop out and start to crack, “I’m sorry,” was the last thing she said as her soul exploded into tiny pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did make Sans have transportation power still.


	7. Was it a Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, i bath in the shower of 8 kudos that i have. =^.^=

Sans sat there hugging her, she was dead her soul was gone his soul mate gone. The room became dark, he looked up and saw the word ‘Reset’ it was a button of some sort, he did not understand what that meant. He raised himself up and pressed it, then everything turned black it was almost like being sucked somewhere. He opened his eyes, looking around he was in his room June was beside him sleeping. What had happened, he remembered Alphys an ax her soul exploding how was this happening.  
Then he remembered ‘Reset’ did he reset, was that possible did he save June. But how he ran out of the room, seeing the place that he had held June as she had died he felt tears start to leak from his eyes. Was that a dream, did it really happen it felt so real. He walked downstairs and started making food for breakfast in his dream she had been hungry.  
He fried eggs, and bacon and brought it up to June. Still worried about the dream, yes it was a dream he was forcing himself to think of it like that, it was not real. Waking June he gave her the food, then made something for Papyrus he never seemed to eat much. He sat at the table, and looked at Papyrus’ pet stick, it needed some food getting up he threw some sprinkles on it. Sitting again he pondered his dream, what did it mean would Alphys try to kill June. Or did it just mean that he should not go to Waterfall with her and keep her here for the rest of time. NO that would not do he would not force her into a prison in Snowdin, “I have to talk to Papyrus about this.”  
“talk to me about what,” Papyrus said as he shuffled down the stairs.  
“I had a nightmare, it was so strange it seemed so real. I had taken June with me to my post to watch for humans, than you came and disturbed us I got mad and went to Waterfall with her. While we were there Alphys snuck up on us, and saw that June was human, then she killed her. Then I got a little button that said ‘Reset’ so I pushed it.” He cried.  
Papyrus got a scary look on his face at this, then he vanished. “Papyrus what, were hey I need your advice.”  
+++  
Papyrus shuffled down the stairs, he heard his brother mumbling to himself, “I have to talk to Papyrus about this,” hm what did he have to talk to me about. “talk to me about what,” he said shuffling down the rest of the stairs. He hoped it was not some big speech he did not have the energy for that.  
“I had a nightmare, it was so strange it was so real.” Good just a nightmare that was easy to fix, “I had taken June to my post to watch for humans,” he continued, “Then you came and disturbed us, I got mad and went to Waterfall with her.” No No this seemed familiar why was this familiar. “While we were there Alphys snuck up on us, and saw that June was human and she killed her. Then I a little button that said ‘Reset’ so I pressed it.” he seemed afraid. Papyrus knew that he had an angry look on his face, what was happening how did Sans get the power to reset.  
Teleporting himself to his workshop behind the house he looked at his notebooks he had to find out what was happening, hoping that the whole time it was just a dream, ‘i followed sans and june to his post today, they were getting all snuggly together. i had to fix that, so i went and surprised them both sans got really angry and he teleported away. he has never done that before, i knew that he could teleport, but he never does it. it worried me, but he will be fine he took june with him. but i looked through the house and i could not find them i wonder were he went.’ That was his last entry.  
That was basically all that Sans had told him in his dream, so it had really happened and Sans now had the power to reset. That had never happened before, it was usually that Temmie, that would reset. What was June doing that was changing the time-line so much, was she the way out of this place.  
+++  
June yawned looking around Sans was nowhere in sight, then she heard the door open, he came in with a plate of food, “Breakfast for my sleeping bueaty.” He smiled but it looked forced. Something was wrong, “Do you want to share,” at that moment she had a dejavu it was like this has happened to her before. Shaking that off she looked at him he shook his head saying that he needed to make breakfast for Papyrus then he left.  
Frowning at that, she grabbed the plate and started eating it. She could not believe that that little bundle of joy was so good at making food, she smiled as she ate he would always make good food even though he was upset. She quickly finished the food, then changed into her own clothing that had been cleaned. Still wearing Sans’ scarf/bandanna she left the room, Sans was standing in the living room crying. She ran down there and hugged him, “Hey its ok, whats wrong.” she whispered.  
“I had a nightmare, at least I hope it was a nightmare. I told Papyrus about it and he got mad at me and then disappeared.” he whimpered out.  
“Hey its ok, Papyrus was not mad at you.” she whispers back then drags him towards the couch pulling him down onto it. “Now what did you have a nightmare about.”  
“I dreamed that we had been going about a normal day, then Papyrus snuck up on us and said that he would stay there to make sure nothing funny happened. I got mad about that so I took you to Waterfall, were we met Alphys and she killed you, then I pressed a button that said ‘Reset’ then I woke up in bed.”  
“Hey its ok it was just a dream,” she whispered.  
“But it was so real.”  
“Well its not real now, maybe it happened in a different time line, but its fine here and now we are ok,” she whispered hugging him tighter. She truly could never understand what he felt like but she did believe him.  
“I don’t want to be part of the royal guard,” he said.  
“That is fine, you can do something else you would be great at anything that you do,” she said into his forehead giving him a kiss.  
“But I don’t know what else I can do,” he cried.  
“That’s how everyone feels when they try and get a job they do not know what to do, but we can get you a job doing something you love.” She told him, “Now what do you love.”  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
She smiled at that, “I know that its so soon but I love you to.” She tried to think of what to say, “But what do you like to do.”  
“I like riddles.” He said he seemed to be getting more excited, “Hey maybe I could make a book with riddles, and other puzzles in it like the ladies at the library.”  
“Yes, that is a great idea,” she said his excitement seemed almost contagious.  
Sans ran to his room and came back with a papers and notebooks, “I want you to help me, because you know so many awesome riddles as well. They snuggled up on the couch and wrote down riddles and other puzzles down on the papers never noticing the creature that was glaring at them through the window.  
+++  
It slunk away from the window, what was going on why had there been a reset. It was angry he should have the power, nobody else deserved it. Stomping through the forest he tried to figure out who was the one that had the power was it the girl, yes it had to be her. But he could not kill her or she would just reset again, how would he take care of this.


	8. Peaceful?

June was trying to trick Sans with riddles it was taking all that she could think of, “So what is heavier a 100 pounds of feathers, or a 100 pounds of bricks.”  
“Ha your trickery will not work for I know this one, I tricked Papyrus with it, they both way a pound so neither is heavier,” he replies.  
“Alright I have one more, what goes up and down, but still remains in the same place?” She laughed at him he was looking at her, wondering what it could be. He was so cute when he was thinking about stuff, his face got all scrunched up, and his eyes got really big sometimes they even had stars in them if he was super exited about it.  
“Is it an escalator,” he wonders.  
“Thats close, but its stairs but that is basically the same thing so we shall say yes.” She smiled, kissing his forehead.  
“More riddles!” he said his eyes shining.  
“I do not know, maybe you just want more kisses.” she giggled. “Alright I have one that will stump you ‘When do you stop at green and go at red?’” Giggling some more at his cute little face scrunching up, and kissing the little wrinkle in the bone between his eyes. It was amazing how much emotion could show up on his bones.  
“I don’t know.” he replies looking glum.  
“When your eating a watermelon,” she said. “I knew that it would stump you cause you probably have no clue what a watermelon is.”  
“That is true what is that?” He asked her with an intrigued look on his face.  
“Well it is a melon that has a green outer shell, and a red/pink inside that is sweet. I can not really think about how to explain how it tastes, but I do know that it is mostly made out of water.”  
He was thinking again, “Thats kind of interesting I do not think that we have anything like that down here. Does that mean that I do not get a kiss because I did not get it.”  
“Yup you need to get it right.”  
“Come on then tell me another,”  
“Sorry but I can’t think of any more,” she said.  
“Then I guess that I must steal them,” he then leaned towards her and kissed her. This was a strange blueberry he was not that ambitious. He would wait for her to kiss him usually. Smiling she kissed him back.  
Today was a good day they spent the day in front of the tv, watching movies, writing riddles down, and taking naps (well June took naps Sans just sat and held her). I was a perfect day, and amazingly nothing went wrong, there was no Alphys and Papyrus had not come back since he had disappeared this morning. That was actually kind of worrying she could see that Sans was worried about him, but when she had asked him about it he had told her that he did this sometimes and that he usually came back in a couple days.  
But the whole time, she worried about Asgore she had promised him that she would save all monsters. She would keep her promise but she did not want to leave Sans she felt a connection to him, and when she thought about leaving she felt a heaviness in her chest.  
Turning to him she asked, “Sans I want to help you guys get out of here.”  
“NO I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR SOUL!” He shrieks.  
“No I do not want that to happen either.” she reassured him, “But there must be another way to break the barrier, that does not require the carrier of the soul to die.”  
“That is an interesting theory, we should go to the royal scientist Undyne and ask her, maybe she would know.”  
“Yes lets do that,” she said and smiled.  
“Ok we can go get a ride with Gaster, he is a bit weird but it will make the trip to hotlands go a bit faster.” he said starting to drag her out the door.  
“Couldn’t we just teleport?” she asks.  
“What are you Papyrus we both have two legs we can walk just fine.”  
“I just figured it would be faster,” She grumbles.  
“Well walking is good for you,” he said as they got there he slowed looking nervous. “Hey Gaster, could you take us to Hotland.”  
He started to make movements with his hands, he was a tall skeleton man he had cracks on his skull on both sides. Sans did not seem to like him very much, he holds his hand out for them both to go onto the boat. She smiled as she watched the water flow by the boat as it started to move, “ Hey Sans ‘What runs but never gets tired?’” She said as she watched the river.  
Sans got a thoughtful expression, “Is it a river, its kind of interesting to think of it like that a river running, its running for its life or is that it’s life forever running.”  
Smiling at his rambling, she noticed that it was starting to get warmer, a lot warmer, “We are almost there,” says Sans. After a few more minutes they stopped at a dock.  
“Thank you Mr. Gaster,” She said as they walked up the path. It felt like they had walked into a volcano when she got to the upper part of the path she saw it, there was lava all over. “How are we not dead from the heat,” she gasped.  
“Well its all magic, Toriel cast a spell that would make it so he heat was much more bearable, its still pretty hot, but there are some monsters out there that like this,” he explained. Then he pulled her along toward this huge building this must be the lab, she wondered how many people worked there.  
As Sans reached to knock on the door it opened, it was dark inside. They looked at each other, she grabbed his hand, “Come on someone could be in trouble,” they step inside then the door closes. Sans jumps at that and starts to cry, she hugs him and reassures him that it will be ok. Walking a little further into the room towards a light, it was a screen and on it was her and Sans there seemed to be a camera following them around. That was kind of creepy, she made sure that Sans did not see that he was still clinging to her so it was no problem. They got past it then ‘click the lights were on, at that Sans looked around. You were looking at the fish creature that had come out of a room that had the bathroom label on it. “Um Hello,” she said.  
The fish got this worried expression, “I H-human i w-was not ready for y-you to get here I-i do not even have snacks o-out.” sh got out nervously ringing her fingers together.  
“Hey thats ok we just wanted to talk to you,” June told her trying to calm her she seemed to be really nervous about something. “By the way my name is June and this is Sans.”  
“H-hello June, Sans it is nice to m-meet you, my name is U-undyne.” she stuttered out.  
Sans shyly waves at her from his spot tucked into her side, “Your not afraid are you Sans,” she whispered holding him to her tighter.  
“No I am the Sansational Sans I am never afraid, maybe nervous,” he said. “A bit nervous though I am not used to meeting new people.”  
“Its ok,” she held him a bit closer at that, than addressing Undyne, “We were wondering I you could break the barrier with my soul while I am still alive.”  
Her eyes brightened at that, “I have n-never thought about it that way I do n-not see how that would not work, but I would need to get Toriel p-permission to work with the other s-souls to be able to try but this just might work.”  
“Thank you that would be awesome we would be able to free everyone and no more people would have to get hurt.”  
“H-hey since you are here d-do you like anime?” she asks nervously.  
“I like some.”  
“Would you like to watch some with me.” she seemed to get excited about that.  
“Well as long it is something that would be ok for Sans he does not like violence,” she answered.  
They ended up in the upstairs of the lab watching ‘Chi’s Sweet Life’ Sans really liked it even though at times it was sad he seemed to really enjoy it. He cuddled up to June when they watched and Undyne was watching them with a happy expression, and they kept hearing her whisper they are such a cute ship. The day had gone well, she smiled at that and kissed Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyan I must stink if all i shower with is kudos, and I cried watching Chi's sweet home, its a bunch of shorts but its sad at points


	9. Alphys' Regret

They had been staying at home for a while now it was for a week there had been no word back from Undyne about working with the souls. Sans had not gone to his post the whole time, and Papyrus had not come back either but he had left a letter on the table the other day, that had calmed down Sans. These days were getting a bit stressful, they had stayed inside most of the time they had gone to the library they were worried that someone would recognize her as a human but so far nobody had.  
Sans had taken June out for a walk the one day just to check on all the dogs to see how they were doing and Dogamy had said that she had smelled funny saying that it was a weird smell that he wanted to exterminate. Sans had freaked out at that and they had never gone back there but they had kept themselves busy doing puzzles that they got from the library. But June had the feeling that Sans was getting cabin fever, he was constantly cleaning now it was like an obsession.  
While he was busy doing that she had grabbed a random book from his shelf, it was a dating guide. Reading it she laughed at some of it, but some of it was just plain confusing like what did it mean when it said ‘press C to bring up the dating hub’ it was for a computer game or something. Then she got to this point were it was talking about further relationships, about how couples would share their souls with each other to test there compatibility, some of the information had been blacked out.But it seemed to be getting on that to get farther into a relationship with a monster you would need to share your soul with them. She was fine with that, she did not know what it entailed but she liked the thought of sharing her it with him.  
Walking down the stairs she saw him washing the floor in the kitchen, “Hey Sans I would like to ask you something.” She said as she wondered over to the couch.  
“Alright I will just finish cleaning this up,” he finished mopping the floor that was spotless because he had already mopped it yesterday. Then he came and sat down beside her, he seemed to be a bit distracted.  
“Sans, um I would like to share my soul with you.” She sped out not wanting to loose her nerves. He sat there and stared at her for a second his blue eye lights had enlarged to take up almost his full eye socket.  
“You would,” he gets out in a squeaky voice.  
“Yes,” she said shyly looking at her feet.  
“You do know what this means don’t you.” He whispers.  
“Yes, I read it in your book.”  
“Yes but Papyrus for some reason blacked out all the important stuff,” he said coming a bit closer to you.  
“I think that I understand though that it is a very special thing that you only do with your soul mate, that it will make your relationship closer.” She whispered slowly to him, “And I want that.”  
“Well it is like that but it is also, very sensual.” he said turning blue, “But if the souls fit together, that means that you are soul mates.”  
“I would like that,” she murmured.  
Sans looking like she had showed him the stars nodded, then made a pulling motion near her chest and a soul came out. It was light blue mixed with green making it look almost turquoise, it was beautiful they both stared at it. “Wow, does your soul look like this,” she whispered in amazement there was nothing in the book about what souls actually looked like.  
“No mine is different,” he said, then gently pulling his own soul out, it was white but it was also upside-down. It was amazing, she reached out to touch it but when she was about to touch it she stopped and looked at him. He nodded and pressed her hand into his soul, then he gently touched her soul. It was amazing she could feel everything that he felt, his happiness, his nervousness, his joy. It was the greatest thing, and having him touch her soul she could feel it there was a warmth that was covering her whole body.  
She gently stroked his soul, then she noticed him pulling hers towards his till they were almost touching. Then he looked at her, she nodded then pressed his soul into hers it was like they clicked they seemed to be actually belonged together. “I knew it,” he whispered.  
“What is this,” she whispered back.  
“Our souls they match, we are soul mates. I felt some sort of pull towards you from the start I thought that maybe it was this, but it was mostly just a hope.” He watched the souls almost cling together he gently pried them apart. “They know that they belong together, souls just know this stuff.”  
Smiling as her soul was placed back into her body she leaned into him and yawned that was tiring as if she had run a marathon or something. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep, and soon after he followed suit. They lay together sleeping, unknowing of the trouble that was brewing.  
+++  
Alphys stomped towards Snowdin, she hated going there but something was wrong. Sans had not contacted her in a week, and when she had talked to the dogs they said that he had not been at his post all week but they had seen him. What the heck was going on that he was not at his post, and when she had asked about his lazy brother everyone had said that they had not seen him at all. She hated to being left out when it came to information and something fishy was going on.  
Undyne had refused to talk to her saying that she was busy trying to talk the queen into letting her do a experiment with the souls, and Sans and Papyrus were AWOL. The snow crunched under her claws grr she hated snow it was so cold. As she got to Snowdin it seemed that everything was in working order, she wandered around the town asking people if they knew what was going on. Most just said that they had not seen much of Sans that he would go to the library with someone every once and a while then return home with them, that was the only time they left the home.  
Walking slowly towards the skeletons house she tried to figure out what was happening had Papyrus fallen was that why nobody had seen him. Glancing in the window she saw Sans and someone sleeping on the couch together.  
She pounded on the door knocking it off its hinges and yelled, “Sans you didn’t tell me you were dating someone.”  
They both fall of the couch in surprise at the intrusion, Alphys sees the girl with him and takes a step back. “Human,” she growls making an axe appear and about to swing it when Sans jumps in front of her.  
“No you will not hurt her, she is mine,” he growls sounding almost feral.  
“What is the matter with you she is HUMAN, they are evil hurtful creatures,” snarled Alphys glaring past him at June.  
“You will not hurt her.”  
“Really says who,” she smiles then runs to get a better view of June then throws an ax, hoping to hit her. But Sans seeing this he jumps in the way, getting hit.  
June cries and grabs him, he is starting to turn into dust slowly. “I guess I am not as strong as I thought, I can not protect anyone can I.”  
“No you have to survive I just found you,” she cried.  
“Its alright you shall be joining me soon, soul bond.” He whispered, then he lost form and became a pile of dust.  
Alphys stared, what had she done she had just killed her friend yes he had jumped in front of it but she should have just made it disapear she had not even thought about that. Looking at the tears that were falling down Junes face she noticed that the girl seemed to be fading as well, what that never happened to humans. When humans died they left a body, they did not fade to dust and why would she be dieing anyway. She watched as the girl turned to her, “I forgive you,” she whispered as she fell turning to dust and melding with Sans.  
What had she done, why were there two piles of dust. “alphys whacha doin here?” she hears.  
+++  
Crash, falling off of the couch with Sans and trying to figure out what happened she looked at the door were the sound had come from. Seeing a dinosaur, that was wearing armor she seemed to be trying to say something to Sans but he was just as disoriented as her at the moment, then she growled “Human.”  
At that point her heart had stopped, she knew that she was going to die this person was going to kill her. Then she saw Sans jump in front of her and growl, “No you will not hurt her, she is mine.” He sounded almost feral, it would have been kind of hot if not for the situation.  
“What is the matter with you she is HUMAN, they are evil hurtful creatures,” she snarled glaring at her. It seemed that this was not going well, June swallowed looking towards Sans he was still standing protectively in front of her making her feel a bit safer.  
“You will not hurt her,” he said.  
“Really says who,” the she then ran to get a perfect shot in and she threw the ax that she was holding at her, but Sans jumped in her way the ax slamming him in the chest. He falls to the ground like a rock, she cries out getting to his side.  
She feels his face, it seems to be starting to get rough chunks were slowly falling off, tears started trailing down her face, “I guess I am not as strong as I thought, I can not protect anyone can I.” he coughed out.  
“No you had to survive I just found you,” she cried, she was screaming on the inside her soul was crying it felt horrible.  
“Its alright you shall be joining me soon, soul bond,” he whispered, as he lost his form and became a pile of dust. He was gone, she felt herself seem to lose physicality looking down at her hands she noticed them fading. Smiling she would be joining him soon, they would be together. Turning she saw the look of horror that was on the dinosaurs face, she needed to console her “I forgive you,” she whispered as she felt herself turn into dust falling to the floor to mix with Sans.  
+++  
Papyrus frowned as he looked at the computer calendar, he had been gone for a week already Sans must be worried sick. He was never gone for this long he should return, he had not gotten any proper data anyway. There had not been anymore resets, but he had started to read the notes about what had happened on the last reset.  
He had read about that Frisk had killed some monsters, but not all of them. They were not choosy about it they would just pick a random monster and kill it while with the same hands she would mercy the next. Papyrus had never understood these time-lines, but at least they had not killed Sans. But he had a little not at the end that he did not remember writing, it was not even in his writing. It said ‘This is the last reset that I shall do’ what did that mean who wrote that, did Frisk did they understand how the resets work. He had a few recollections about before Frisk there was a cat dog creature going around and killing, he did not keep any record of that because at that time he did not remember as much.  
Sighing at that he turned and started to walk around the house, he knew if Sans knew that he was behind the house this entire time that he would have been constantly knocking on the door and asking how he was. He smiled at that, he loved his brother he always wondered how he had somehow raised him. He always seemed to be such a immature innocent person, he knew that at times he treated him like a child, he frowned at that. He should stop that he knew that he was an adult perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Looking up he saw that the door was off its hinges, he looked in and saw Alphys not seeing past her he asked “alphys whatcha doin here?”  
Alphys turned towards him she had a look of utter horror on her face mixed with guilt, that look turned into fear as she saw that it was him. She gulped, “I-i-i am s-sorry, i-it w-was an a-accident.”  
“what was an accident, and you are starting to sound like undyne,” he said lazily as he walked past her, thats when he saw the dust.  
He felt his vision turn orange, “Who is that.” He did not even turn to her, she did not even need to tell him because he saw Sans scarf mixed in with the dust, as well as Junes shirt. He did not understand why she would be dust, but Sans was dust and Alphys was at fault. “You are going to die,” he said in a firm steady voice. Without turning he thew Alphys across the room, “Or maybe not maybe you should live with the guilt of knowing that you killed Sans and his soul mate,” he growled. Then turned to look at Alphys his eyes black holes in his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this, am I weird.


	10. The Darkness

Papyrus felt his magic spilling out, it was oozing out into the air. “I would leave if you want to live,” he said. He glared at Alphys she got up and ran from the house as fast as he could, she knew that he would follow through with his threat he may be lazy but he was strong.  
He went to the couch falling to his knees beside the dust, “sans, june your both gone aren’t you. why has there not been a reset, i want a reset,” he cried out. He grabbed Sans’ scarf and holds it to his chest, he sat there for what felt like ages. Then he felt it, a tingling feeling he sometimes felt when there was gonna be a reset. Smiling he hugged the scarf tighter he could not wait for the reset.  
+++  
June was in darkness, there was nothing there it was empty. Then she felt something she turned and saw a hooded figure, “Tra la la la, So we meet again,” it said in a cheerful voice.  
“What do you mean,” she gasped out.  
“Tra la la, only time will tell,” Great another creature that spoke cryptically.  
“Where are we?”  
“Tra la la, we are were nothing is.”  
“You know what stop talking I do not understand a word you are saying, Sans are you here somewhere.” she shouted.  
“Tra la la, he is here but can’t be seen.” At that she just turns to stare at him, his hooded face seemed to stare back at her there is nothing there that she can see. “Tra la la, you shall be once again soon.”  
Then there was a flash of light, and she was on the couch. What had happened why the dream what did it mean why were was Sans. Then she felt him beside her relieve filled her for some reason, she felt as if she had lost him at some point.  
+++  
Sans was in darkness, it when he heard someone tell him to stay determined, then the word reset popped up in front of him again. He hesitated thinking should he do it, it was so scary he was changing whole thing when he did this. People did not remember what happened when he did this, he was afraid this seemed so wrong. “Should I do this,” he asked the nothingness.  
He stared at the reset and thought of his brother, he seemed to almost know something about this. But what could he do he wanted to reset, even though he knew that it was wrong nothing should have that power. As he fussed about that, he remembered his brother he would return home and there would be a pile of dust on the floor. He would never be able to tell his brother that he loved him again, he would be stuck in this darkness without June. He pressed it, there was a flash of light and before his vision faded.  
***  
He shot up from the couch, when was it was Alphys here, were you ok. He turned and saw her, she was ok then feeling light headed like he had used to much magic, he fell into unconsciousness.  
+++  
Papyrus shot up from his chair, something had happened he did not have a whole recollection of it but he knew something was wrong. Running outside he ran to the front of the house and pulled the door open almost tearing it from its hinges. He saw June on the couch next to Sans she was watching him with a confused yet relieved look on her face.  
What had happened why was he so panicked, and why did Sans power levels feel so low. He ran to the kitchen grabbing a monster candy from a bowl on the counter he went towards them. June had just noticed him, “O when did you get in,” she asked.  
“just now, do you know why sans’ power is so low.” Papyrus said as he walked towards them, he watched her turn red hm that was interesting.  
“Um well I do not know if that uses lots of power but we um, shared souls.” she whispered seeming embarrassed.  
Papyrus stared at you for a few seconds you could not tell if he was angry, “i guess i should congratulate you guys for taking the next step in the relationship.” he said sighing. He looked a bit conflicted, as he grabbed Sans and shoved the monster candy into his mouth.  
It seemed to take effect right away, he murmured Junes name a few times he then opened his eyes. “What happened.” he whispered in a hoarse voice. “I remember dieing,” he looked around frightened.  
“Its alright it must have been a dream,” June whispered to him hugging him.  
“no I was not,” Papyrus said looking a bit shocked. “we need to talk about this, but not now alphys is on her way, remember sans.”  
Papyrus shuddered at the look that was on Sans face it was fright, he was afraid of alphys. This would not turn out very good, he had always thought of alphys as a friend now she would be an enemy. He sighed as he glanced towards the door knowing that she would come barging in at any moment.  
+++  
Sans shivered as Papyrus said that Alphys was on her way, so that did mean that he had reset and Papyrus knew about the resets. He thought about how Alphys had killed him the shot had not been for him, but still it was hard to forget the murderous look that was on her face as she threw it. It was meant for June though and that just made it worse he would not let her hurt June.  
Looking back to Papyrus he saw him watching the door he felt determination pump through his body he would save June with Papyrus’ help, and with Undyne's help they would be able to save the underground. But things still needed to be on the low. Maybe the reset had changed things though maybe Alpys wasn't coming.  
There was a heavy knock on the door and Alphys shouting, “I know that you are in there,” she seemed mad, but he would not loose his courage.   
Standing tall as he could at 5 feet, he went to the door and opened it, “I do not work for you anymore I quit.” he then slammed the door in her face turning back to Papyrus and June. Papyrus had a shocked look on his face, and June looked really proud of him.  
“Good for you, you stood up for yourself, you did not want to work for her so you told her so.” she smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “But I think she did not like that answer,” she said as the door started to pound and get thrown across the room.


	11. What's Happening

Sans shivered as he stared at were the door had been Alphys was standing in the doorway, she looked mad he would keep June safe. “Papyrus take her somewhere safe,” he said without turning around. Then addressing Alphys he growled, “What do you want.”  
“I want to know why you gave up on your dream of becoming part of the royal guard, why you have turned against monsters and are with a Human.” She was slowly walking into the house as she said this.  
He took a deep breath, then let it out “I do not believe in what the royal guard is doing to I quit.” Yes that was it but he also hated Alphys now she had killed June not once but twice, she should pay for her crimes.   
He made a bone appear and was about to throw it towards her when June shouted, “Sans don’t,” turning he saw she was still there, he glared at Papyrus. “You don’t want to hurt her she is your friend,” she urged him to stop hugging him.   
He relaxed in Junes arms, “But she killed you,” he choked out stiffening again, “Multiple times,” he pressed his face into her neck.  
“Its ok, I have forgiven her for that, and yes I do remember,” she whispered.  
“I do not know if I can right now,” he cried back quietly.   
“How about we just don’t hurt her right now.” She stated calmly, “And tell her what is going on, maybe she will not want to hurt me if she knows what we are trying to do.”  
His thoughts were a disorienting jumble he wanted her to hurt the way he had hurt when he had died, when she had killed June. He wanted her to pay for crimes, he may be nieve but he knew what they did to humans, he knew they killed them. He had just not known why, but now he knew it was to steal there souls. He had never met a human before June, he had thought humans were evil, that they would kill you the first chance they got. It was what he had been taught, that humans had locked them underground and forgotten about them. Than Humans were the cause of all the suffering, but not all humans were evil maybe some were but not all.  
“Fine, but I want to know were the other humans that were killed cruel, hurtful?” he asked.  
“The other humans had started to hurt monsters to kill them, to save lives we took theres, and put there souls into safe canisters,” Alphys said looking confused about most of the conversation.  
“we should tell her the whole story,” Papyrus advised looking a bored. He went to sit down at the couch, then lifted the door with his magic and placed it as best as he could were it should be. “sit,” he ordered everyone.  
Frowning at that Sans grabs June and sits on the floor with her on his lap, the entire time he was watching Alphys carefully not trusting her at all.  
+++  
Papyrus sighed at the un-trusting look that Sans gave Alphys it was going to be a long talk, she just hoped that she would take it well. June seemed to understand what was going on and was ok with it, that was good he did not need his brother to loose his soul mate.  
He waited until Alphys sat on the couch beside him, “alright first thing that needs to be said it that neither one of us is going to be working for you anymore,” he informed Alphys, glaring at her when she looked like she wanted to object. “i am going to tell you what i know about this, it seems that whoever has the most determination in the underground has the ability to reset time.”   
At that Alphys looked mad, “Who do you think I am to believe such fairy tale,” she was them pushed down by Papyrus’ magic.  
“Listen,” he growled. “now this happened a lot before, the resets, i would keep journals about it. But it seems not that sans has the most determination in the underground now.” he tried to shorten what he was telling them hoping that he was not leaving out anything important. “he has already reset twice, once you killed June, and the other you killed sans and in doing so you killed june.” he looked a bit sad at that looking away from the were they were sitting.  
“i know that you do not believe me, i could tell you a bunch of technical stuff but i won’t. now i will tell you that we will work towards breaking the barrier that does not hurt or kill june, cause if she dies he dies.” he got out finally looking at them he knew that he had a haunted look in his eyes.  
“And how do you plan on doing that, and why would Sans die if she died,” she inquired looking suspicious.  
“They are soul mates and they have shared there souls, they would both turn to dust,” he sighed.  
“She would not turn to dust she is human,” she growled, “You are lieing, you know I thought it was possible till you said that she would turn to dust I already know that that does not happen.”  
“Yes, yes it did happen.”  
+++  
June watched as they conversed not really hearing what they were saying but she did not like that Papyrus seemed to be so upset about it, she understood it must be hard to tell her about all this. Pulling Sans with her she went to him and hugged him, he seemed surprised looking at her. She pulled Sans into the hug as well, “Its ok, Undyne will find a way to save everyone, then maybe then there will not be as much animosity.” you murmured.  
“What do you know of Undyne.” Alphys growled some more, man was she a grumpy one.  
“Undyne is gonna help us, she said she would talk to Toriel about working with the souls,” she told her.  
“Undyne knew about you, and she kept it a secret.”  
“Actually I think that she knew I was here the entire time, there are cameras.” she grumbles she was not to happy about knowing that she was being watched. That fish seemed a bit weird about stuff like that. “Now could you please leave, we need to fix that door.”  
“Fine,” she said turning to Papyrus, “I am holding you responsible if she hurts anyone.”  
***  
June smiles as she watches the brothers work together to try and fix the door, it was nice to see them spending time together she knew that Sans had missed him when he was gone. Sans tried to act tough about certain things, but she knew that he was a big softie underneath that cute little battle body of his.  
None of this was going as she had hoped she had wanted just wanted to save everyone, she had never once thought about how that was actually a very hard thing to do. But now that she had met them she was filled with courage she would work this out even if they had to wait.  
“I am gonna make some food,” June said getting up from the couch.  
“OK,” Sans said in his regular cheerful voice it was good to have him back. Smiling at that she walked into the kitchen. With that she set to work on making supper, thinking about what Alphys said that if she hurt anyone she could never see herself hurting her. It was sad that she did not see that not all of humanity was capable of hurting other people.  
Well she could not change her opinion on her in one day, it would take time. With Papyrus it had taken till now basically to get him to trust her with Sans, it had been nice to spend that time with Sans alone not having Papyrus following them around.   
***  
Laying in bed June watched Sans he had fallen asleep right after he had lay down, he was adorable while awake but asleep he was even cuter somehow. She held him close and stroked his skull, and waited for sleep to take her but it refused. Sighing she got up trying not to disturb Sans she tiptoed out of the room, she went downstairs to make herself some tea. Getting to the kitchen she noticed Papyrus standing there a faraway look on his face, starting the kettle I start “You want tea?” She asked.  
He jumped at that looking her way, “sure i guess maybe it will help me sleep, i talk to someone that once told me tea is good for that. they seemed to know a lot about tea,” he replied.  
“That reminds me of Asgore, he liked tea to for the small amount of time that I was with him I learned that tea is good for removing odors.” She noted.  
“hm maybe i should put a few bags in my room,” he pondered as he grabbed the bags and places them into mugs, then opens a cupboard it is full of honey.  
“What the heck do you need that much honey for,” she gasps.  
“i like honey,” is all he says as he puts a teaspoon of it in each mug.  
They sat at the table together and drank there tea in silence, she yawned then telling him that she would go to sleep. Walking up the stairs she went and lay down next to Sans and fell asleep it had been such a long day.


	12. What Now

Sans was up before everyone else that was not a surprise since it usually went that way, but he did not know what to do he was not working for Alphy anymore. He had spent most of the week working with June on a puzzle book, but he did not want to do that by himself and he had already cleaned the entire house.   
As he lay down next to June he wondered about there future, a human and a monster would they ever be excepted Alphys had seemed upset about that. He didn’t really care about all that stuff, but he did not want them to make June feel bad about being human she couldn’t do anything about that. Getting lost in thought he got up, and went downstairs to start on breakfast. He wanted to make sure that today would be a good day, he had been rather distracted this week with Papy being missing.  
Finishing his breakfast feast of egg, bacon, breakfast sausage, fruits, and toast. He ran up the stairs and went to his room to wake June he gently shook her awake, then running to Papyrus’ room and pounding on the door, yelling at him to wake up.   
+++  
June smiled as she listened to Sans yell at Papyrus to wake up, he had just been in here to wake her up but he had just gently pushed her shook her and whispered to her to wake her. Then to here the way he woke his brother was a laugh, it was great to have him back San was out of his slump, and maybe you and him could have a day of hanging out with him.  
He had seemed to be a bit more chill about her now that she was with Sans on a more permanent level, she smiled at the thought, it was pretty permanent they would be together till one of them died then they would join them in death. It was kind of freaky to think of it that way, but she did not think she would want to live without Sans at her side he brought light to her life and made her happy. She hoped that she brought something to his life like joy, happiness, or maybe even just hope.  
She walked downstairs after she got dressed and saw that Sans had made lots of food who did he think he was feeding an army. The was a dish full of eggs, another full of bacon and breakfast sausage, then a platter plate filled with all sorts of fruit cut into cute little shapes, and a plate of toast. Man he must have been in a good mood to have made this much food.  
She saw him in the kitchen making coffee as well, she walked over to him making sure to make some noise so he would hear her so she would not surprise him again. He turned to her seeing her he said, “Hey do you drink coffee,” while he poured it into a mug.  
“Not very often, but sure its ok for today,” she says yawning a bit. Then seeing him pouring another said, “You better not be pouring that for you, I do not think coffee would be good for you.”  
“No no, I don’t drink coffee, I had it once at Alphys and I was so energized Alphys said I was bouncing off the walls so fast there were times she couldn’t see me. I do not remember that day at all, it was just a blur to me, but I was told that I should never drink it again.” He explained as he placed the mug on the table, “This is for Papyrus, it helps him wake up.”  
At that Papyrus came bumbling down the stairs almost falling over, not saying a word he comes over and grabs the coffee and drinks it all in one gulp, then goes over to the pot and drinks all of that. “He likes coffee then?” June asks as she watched him.  
“Only in the morning for the rest of the day he just drinks honey.” Sans said, “But I think that, that is a very unhealthy and I have been trying to stop him from drinking it,” Sans went on.  
Junes eyes bugged he drank honey that was just gross, Papyrus turned seeing her expression he smirked then grabbed a bottle from the cupboard and drank the whole bottle right in front of her. She could feel her face scrunching up at that, it was just to much sugar, he laughed at that and then went to sit at the table and started to eat.  
“Papyrus thats rude your supposed to wait until everyone is at the table before you start to eat,” Sans chastised him. He gently grabbed and guided June to the table and sat her down, she had been shocked to a frozen state again.  
Eventually getting out of that she slowly grabbed some food and started to eat today was for sure going to be and interesting day, but hopefully she and Sans would be able to spend some time with Papyrus and he would start getting used to her being around, and maybe actually like her. The thing about it was that he did not seem to trust her, but she would work on it there had to be ways to make someone trust you.  
***  
Smiling you watched as Sans made a snowman, it was tall and muscular some how without falling over, it also had his face. She ran over to Sans, “Is that how you see yourself, or is it just something you made for me to moon over,” she said as she batted her eye lashes at the snow man. But right when she did that, he fell over smashed by bones, and turned into a pile of snow.  
Glancing up she saw a mixed emotions on his face, then she ran up to him “O Sans you saved me from that impostor.” She gasped out, trying to make him smile again, he grinned at that and grabbed her hugging her close, “Yes I the Sansational Sans to the rescue you from the evil doppleganger is defeated and I have saved the bueatiful princess.” Then he whispered adding, “Do I get a kiss,” as he glanced at Papyrus who seemed to be sleeping on a pile of snow, but she could see him peeking at them sometimes.  
Going with his act she said, “O sir knight you have saved me however shall I repay you, will a kiss do,” she says in a high pitched voice. At that Papyrus pops up and watches them closely, “i will not stand for this tomfoolary,” Papyrus said.   
“Well then you can sit for it” June smirked as she kissed Sans. Sans enjoying this kissed her back totally ignoring Papyrus’ rant about how they should not be doing this in public. June wondered how long this could go on when Papyrus pulled them apart, she turned to chastise him when she saw Alphys glaring at them.  
“Un Hello how are you doing,” June mumbled out.  
“What do you think you are doing out here,” she shouted at Sans completely ignoring June, “This is a restricted area for personal only. Since you do not work for me anymore you are not aloud here anymore.”  
“This is a free area, you do not own the snow,” June growled back, angry that she would yell at Sans about something so stupid.  
“You know what I was gonna try to be civil with you but if you are going to be like this then we shall never talk again, come on June we do not want to be here this place is probably contaminated.” Sans got out he seemed to be sad about this but he took Junes hand and led her away.  
They got to the bridge you could tell that he was upset, “Hey its ok, she will just have to get used to this then maybe you can be friends again.” Junes says trying to cheer him up.   
“No she hates me now, I can tell she was the first person that I was ever friends with now its all gone just because she is racist of humans.” he started crying big blue tears falling down his face.  
June now upset now herself grabbed him, “If she was a good friend she would have accepted this like your brother has, and how Undyne did, she should be trying to work out a better way of doing this not bullying you.” June wanted to go on a rant about that but Sans seemed to be getting even more upset about that by the minute. Grabbing his hand she pulled him across the bridge, “Come on lets go to Undyne’s lab, and see if she had time, and maybe we can watch some anime with her.”  
“Not about that cat again right, it was short episodes but it was sad at points.” he whispered.  
“No not that we will watch something else, something that is funny and cheerful,” she said back not even noticing that she had crossed the bridge without freaking out.


	13. Chapter 13

At Undyne's place she actually had to knock on the door it was locked, she wondered what was going on that it was like that. Then she heard a nervous shuffling around, “Hey its June, and Sans we were wondering if we could come in and maybe watch some anime with you.”  
The door opens right away and she’s standing there looking nervous, “Sorry about that but Alphys has been stalking around she yelled at me when she found out about you, I did not know what to do so I just locked her out.” she stammered.(Not gonna put stutters in anymore to much trouble)  
“Its ok she is in Snowdin right now, she yelled at Sans so I thought that maybe we needed some down time, and to watch some anime or something so what have you got.” June said as she led them into the lab towards the upstairs to her living quarters.  
“Well, I have Mew mew Kissie,” she said starting to look excited.  
“I think that is a little to much for my little blueberry here, do you have any comedy's,” June replied to that.  
“Well there is this one but it also has a small amount of fighting nobody gets hurt.”  
“That sounds good,” June said as they went to sit by the computer.  
After sitting with Sans on her lap and cuddling, while watching a couple of episodes of ‘Baka & Test’ they heard a banging noise. Looking up at Undyne they saw her nervous expression, “Should we ignore it,” June asked.  
“No I should talk to her at some point,” she said stuttering even more than usual, “But can you and Sans just stay up here.”  
“Ya thats fine, I don’t want to talk to her anyway.” June said pulling Sans closer to her he seemed to be a bit worried. “It will be ok,” she whispered to him.  
They sat here for a bit, and then they heard Alphys shouting about how the human would end up hurting people, then Undyne must have said that her name was June. At that she had gotten even angrier yelling about how she did not care what your name was and that Undyne should not care, you than heard her shout back that she was her friend, then it got out of hand. Sans seemed to be getting really upset about all of this, but I felt even worse I had not only ruined one friendship but I ruined two.  
She looked down at the floor, she knew that she could not fix this herself she just did not know what to do. She would have to work together with Sans to get everyone out of this hell then it would be better, she did not think that Alphys and Sans could be friends ever again, but maybe they could at least work together.  
Picking up Sans, he was unresponsive he seemed to be lost in thought, she walked down the escalator at the far end and snuck out the door. It was really hot here she wondered how she would get back going this way, walking down the path with Koala Sans hanging on she saw an elevator. She went into it, “Um which one can I pick that will lead me back?” she asked Sans.  
“R1,” Sans got out drowsily he had such a long day that he deserved to sleep but hopefully she would not get lost. Pressing it she felt it move, but it was not up it felt almost like ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’ it was going vertical. Sighing in relieve when the door opens she went out, started to walk down the path, but there were two people in the way a cat creature and aligator they were both wearing armor. Crap they are part of the royal guard she thought turning around and running back to the elevator even thought she did not like it and pressing L3 hoping that will take her far enough away.  
Stepping out of the elevator all she saw was a flame sitting there, was it a monster. She walked up to it and saw its face, it was smiling, “Um high, do you know the way to Snowdin,” She asked nervously.  
“Why hello pretty lady,” he started, “I am Heats, Heats Flamesman.”  
“Nice to meat you,” she says man I guess they have this place for monsters like him he would probably disappear in Snowdin with all the snow.  
“Snowdin you say, well thats a long way from here, girlie.” he laughed.  
Not liking the names she said, “My name is June, by the way.”  
“Sorry punk but I can’t say that I know the way, but there is a hotel not to far away you could get directions from there.” he advised, “But you should watch for the royal guard, Human.”   
June gulps and watches him nervously he knows how does he know, but he does not seem to want to hurt her he just turns and starts saying his name over and over. He was strange but at least he told her which way the to a hotel.   
Walking the direction he told she saw the hotel it did not look like much, but then she saw Papyrus standing in front he looked a bit worried. She ran up to him, “Thank goodness you are here, I was beginning to get worried thinking that I was lost.”  
He looked relieved, “there you are been lookin for you,” he said as he pulled a lollipop out of his mouth. She raised her brows, “O really it seemed to me that you were just standing there.”  
“i was on break,” he said.  
“Then you must not have been that worried,” she said rolling her eyes.  
“well the underground is not that big, so there really is not much to look through,” Papyrus said, “so i thought hey if i wait here you might just show up if you are lost.”  
“Lets just go home,” she said.  
He then grabbed her and then took a teleported to the front of there house, “Its cool that you two can teleport,” She said as she walked towards the house.  
“don’t let sans hear you say that, he thinks its lazy he also likes to call it shortcuts.” Papyrus yawned as he walked to the couch and fell onto it and started snoring.  
She smiled at that and walked up the stairs to Sans’ room, and lay him down on the bed, yawning herself she lay down with him and fell asleep.  
***  
Blinking awake she sees Sans still asleep, he must be tired all that worrying was getting to him and it had knocked him out. Smiling she went to the bookshelf again and grabbed a book, LOTR again she found were she was that day and started to read again. “June can you read to me,” asks a small voice. She looks up to see Sans watching her from the bed with sleepy eyes.  
“But won’t it just make you fall asleep,” June laughs.  
“Maybe, yes.” he admits.  
“How about instead of that we start on a jigsaw puzzle, you of all people should know that sleeping to much is not good,” she declared walking to the door, “There are some puzzles that we didn’t do yet downstairs, I’ll go get one.”  
Running down the stairs she saw that Papyrus was still on the couch sleeping, so she grabbed a blanket to throw over him then continued on her way. Finding the puzzle she wanted she went upstairs but not before noticing that cat/dog creature from the ruins looking through the window. Upon seeing it she screamed waking Papyrus, and Sans came running down the stairs. But by the time they got to her the creature was gone.  
“Whats wrong.” they both asked her.  
“There was something out there it was watching, I remember that thing from the ruins it tried to kill me.” she whispered looking out the window.  
“temmie,” was all Papyrus growled, Sans just looked kind of confused. “before you got the power to reset it had that power, and it abused it.”  
“It had the power to reset stuff?” Sans asked.  
“yes, it would go on crazy rampages and kill everyone, i do not remember those resets very much but i do know that it killed us a lot then reset to do it all again,” he said sounding upset. “i wonder what it knows.”  
“It will be ok, as long as we stick together,” June pitched in with a nod.  
“yes, that is a good plan none of us shall go alone so that means that we should stay together whenever we leave all three of us,” he seemed a bit miffed about that.  
“Why don’t we have some milk to calm us down,” Sans says walking to the kitchen.   
“Yes lets, I have had a long day and its only 2pm.” June grumbled. “So what do you guys actually do down here for fun.”  
They looked at her than at each other, “Um not much theres the tv, puzzles, Christmas is once every 2 months in Snowdin.” Sans said.  
“Christmas is once every 2 month that is so cool, why do you people celebrate Christmas.” She seemed a bit excited about that.  
“Well it all started when some local teens were putting ornaments and presents on a gyrotrots horns, and we placed presents under the tree for it. Then we just started to give gifts out on that day, now we do that once every 2 months as a thing.” Sans explained to you.  
“So this all started because someone was getting bullied,” June seemed a bit taken aback about that.  
“Well yes but we stopped that and now we celebrate,” he said.  
“Well that is certainly interesting, Christmas above ground is about the birth of Christ, and men came to give him gifts, then it became a big commercial thing buy this, buy this, you must buy everyone you know presents.” June explained to them.  
“Hmm I think that I like our Christmas better, not so much buying most of us just make stuff for each other.” Sans seemed to get even more excited, “I didn’t even think of it but Christmas is only a week away, we should make puzzle books for everyone.” he rushed off to get more paper he was really excited about this.  
“so you have Christmas up there,” Papyrus said pulling some honey out of the counter.  
“Yes we have a lot of different holidays, some holidays are made just so government people can have the day off.” she explained. “Christmas ever 2 months though does it not get boring after a while.”  
“yes it can but Sans never gets bored of it some of the people skip it and just do it every 4 months.” He said as he drank his honey.  
“I still do not know how you do that, I am going to the living room, so I do not have to watch that,” she walked to the couch and her eyes widened, Sans had somehow managed to fill the couch with paper and he was writing down puzzles on them.  
“Do you plan on making one for everyone,” she asked.  
“Why yes everyone deserves a Christmas present,” he says and continues writing. “And I want everyone to have a special book.”


	14. Presents for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok maybe you should ignore that last part just sayin  
> I wont be releasing much for the next week cause working on makin stuff for a craft show, should be back to normal after Nov 19.  
> Hey if i am another Sans doll do u think someone would buy it

After widdling him down for a while, she got him to realize how hard it would be to make a special book for everyone. So we were just going to make a bunch of copies of one book that we would make. There was around 100 people in Snowdin, it was hard to believe, since you only ever saw around 20 of them ever some at the store, some at Muffets, even more in the forest it was those teenagers. He wanted to give something to everyone, and so you had to make a book for everyone.  
It was tedious work but after a while they just got into a routine, were she would write the riddles on the first 3 pages, Sans would write a crossword on the next 2 pages, then Papyrus would do 3 word finds, no cheat-sheets in the back because Sans said that is cheating. So they began work on that and it took them all the whole week to make them, they only stopped to eat food, and to sleep.  
It was a lot harder than she had originally thought to write all this stuff over and over again. It had been kind of fun in the beginning, but now it was just kind of boring hopefully people would like this. All the stuff around here seemed to be really puzzle orientated so maybe everyone just loved puzzles.  
As she puzzled over that she worked on making a cake it was sort of a present to herself for finishing that, and she would have to share with the boys to. But she was excited to give to give them out as much as Sans was, it was going to be a good day, tomorrow was Christmas so Sans had said that he was gonna make a special breakfast. Then we would go out to everyones house to hand out the puzzle books.  
She yawned as she placed the cake on the counter, it would be for night lunch after they watched the movie Sans wanted to watch. It was so cute the movies that he liked they had a whole bunch of old Disney movies, like Snow White, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, his favorite was Cinderella because of all the talking mice. But he got upset whenever the stepsisters ripped up Cinderella’s dress. So today we would watch Snow White, Sleepy reminded her of Papyrus and Happy reminded her of Sans.  
Sitting there as the dwarfs started singing about how off to work they go, she leaned on Sans and rested her eyes. The next thing she knew it was the morning, and the lights were shinning she had woken because Sans had literally jumped off the couch knocking her off, and was running around like a child he was shouting about how he hoped everyone liked there presents.  
He did not seem to care if he got any of his own June bit her lip she had completely forgotten to look see if she could find something to give him. She had meant to ask Undyne if she had any figurines that she did not want anymore. Thinking about it she reached into her pocket and found the toy that she had found at the shop, it was just a slinky. Did he even like slinky’s she knew that he liked toys but was this to childish signing over that she went to the kitchen were Sans was running around throwing stuff around he was making pancakes.  
“Do you need some help with that at all,” June asked.  
“Well could you cut up some of the fruits,” he said amazingly flipping the pancake without a spatula. He had really gotten the hang of making them, it was good that he enjoyed making food though because his brother was to lazy to even enter the kitchen other than to grab his honey.  
She went to grab the fruits from the fridge, and started cutting them up, and just throwing them into a bowl all mumbo jumbo. Really it did not matter because for some weird reason all these fruits tasted the same they looked different, like strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and such but they all tasted like a sweet but not to sweet thing. It was weird she then thought to ask Sans, “Hey Sans were do you get these fruit from.”  
“Well I don’t really know how it works per-say, but they use magic to grow the plant and it then produces the fruit, but they always end up all tasting the same,” He explained, “It must have something to do with the magic that they use to make the plants grow.”  
Hm that was interesting she thought as she threw a chunk of strawberry into her mouth, sweet but no strawberry flavour it was kind of weird. But it sort of made sense because how would they properly grow plants down here, Asgore had said that he used magic to keep the flowers in the ruins growing. Thinking about Asgore made her sad as she set the plate of fruit on the table she slumped on the couch, he probably thought she was dead. Whenever she tried to call him he would not pick up, she hoped that he was ok, drowning in her thoughts she didn’t notice Papyrus till he had his face right up against hers, “whats wrong?” he actually seemed concerned.  
Jumping back a bit then sighing she said, “Well I kind of miss Asgore, he lives in the ruins.”  
“in the ruins you say,” he whispered to himself, “then i guess i can say i have a present for you, i will take you to talk to him later with sans.”  
“Really,” she paused to think, “Are you the one that does knock knock jokes with him, he mentioned you in passing when I talked about how short I am.”  
“hmm, yes i would be the one.” he said, “Now lets have breakfast,”  
“Yes,” she said skipping to the table, were Sans had a plate filled with pancakes.  
***  
June smiled as she gave a puzzle book to the rock family, she and Sans had decided to give them only one to work together at, the kids had been excited and Sans had played with them. Then they slid one under the door of one persons house because they would not open there door, they just kept wanting to listen to her knock.  
Walking through town they gave out the books, she and Sans also got presents in return. A bunny lay that was walking her brother on a leash was handing out carrots, a bear that was placing presents under the tree was handing out decorated pencils, and Muffet was giving away her donuts. It was such a great day, people were sharing and giving and it was not something that was forced upon you. Some people just said thanks and gave hugs, or they would end up giving you a random object that they had on there person. It was much better than the Christmas aboveground, presents did not have to be expensive everyone loved the puzzle books, the lady at the libraby was also giving them out to the bunny kids. Walking through the forest with Sans they gave them to the teens that were staying in the forest.  
Then Papyrus lead us to the door that she had entered this snowy area from, and knocked on the door, “Whos there,” she heard Asgores deep voice.  
Feeling tears on her face she could not think about what to say, “tank,” Papyrus said.  
“Tank Who,” Asgore asked.  
“your welcome but you don’t even know what i brought you.” Papyrus laughed at his own joke. Then when he calmed down he said, “i have brought june here to talk to you.”  
“My child, June I had feared that you had died,” he said voice sounding rough.  
“Asgore, it is good to be able to talk to you,” she cried happily. “It is good to know that you are alright I tried to call but you never answered.”  
“June I am sorry for that, I just I do not know how to explain my actions,” he whispered loud enough for her to hear.  
“That is all right I understand.”  
“That is good to hear, so are you going to complete your journey to try to break the barrier,” he asked sounding nervous.  
“Actually I talked to Undyne, shes the royal scientist, and we were wanting to try to break the barrier by without hurting me,” she said.  
“Hm that is interesting, it might just work,” he speculated.  
“I hope that it does.”  
“It will be fine June,” Sans says giving you a hug.  
“Who might that be,” Asgore asks.  
“Um, this is Sans he um,” June tries to think of a good way to explain this when Sans bursts out, “She is my soulmate.” Shouts it actually June had turned red again, Sans pulls her close and whispers into her ear, “I like it when you get red like that.”  
“O well then I congratulate you, it is always nice to hear when a young couple gets together like that.” he actually sounded happy about it. June had been afraid that he would not like a monster/human relationship like Alphys had. Although now that she thought about it most of the people in Snowdin now knew and they did not care, most had actually congratulated her like Asgore.  
“Thank you,” she said. “I had hoped it would be like this and that you would not hate me for this.”  
“Why would I hate you,” he asks sounding confused.  
“Well there has been one person that’s opinion of this matter up to debate, they hate it but everyone else seems ok with it.”  
“Well, it is a good think now I should let you go it was nice being able to talk to you.” he says. “Goodbye.”  
***  
Papyrus had vanished after they had talked to Asgore, so June and Sans were walking home alone. June smiled holding Sans’ hand. “Its so peaceful here.” she said as they stopped at his sentry shack.  
“I suppose that you could say it is,” he murmured looking at you thoughtfully. “Can I try something?"  
June thinks about that last time he said that he had kissed her, then Papyrus had barged in looking around she saw nobody so she nodded. He hugged her close and kissed her, she felt something soft and warm press into her lips. She gasped and his tongue entered her mouth it was soft and gooie yet firm, he moved it along the roof of her mouth then twisted it with her tongue. She followed suit moving hers along with his. Breaking apart after a while they were both gasping for air, “I liked that,” Sans whispered holding you close.  
“I did to,” June whispered horsely. Then they kissed again they were both hoping that Papyrus would not interrupt them like he seemed to enjoy doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you read it was it weird i ask cause i know nothing of kissing, and i am .... you don't need to know


	15. We Start our Journey!

Sans played with Junes hair as he watched her sleep, it was so nice being able to spend time with her he hoped that Undyne would be able to get to work on the barrier so they would be able to watch the sunset together, so they would be safe.  
It was weird after living and feeling safe under the ground it now seemed like an unsafe place, with danger lurking around every corner. Sighing he thought about why that was, it was just because June was human it was funny thinking that his whole life he had been told that humans were evil and they would hurt you the first chance they got. Man it was amazing the whole underground was not out to kill June, but he guessed that it had gone down that humans were just thought of as a way to get out. It was not pushed as much that they were killers. Most the people around Snowdin did not know what a human looked like till Alphys had told them that June was one. They had all been so surprised but they had not cared, they had met her and gotten to know her a bit.  
It was kind of funny that this whole time they had been afraid of something that they knew nothing about, he knew that Alphys had met humans before, now he also knew that she had killed them. He did not think that he could be friends with her not after what happened. He knew that June felt bad about it he did not know what to do about that, he did not want to her feel guilty about it he would not have been friends with her if he had known that she was killing.  
He rose from the bed and went down stairs he needed to make some food, he would make french toast he knew that Papyrus liked putting his honey on it.  
+++  
June smiled as she snuggled into the blanket something smelled yummy and sweet, Sans must be making breakfast he was so sweet. Always making breakfast for her and Papyrus, sometimes he even brought it up to his room for her to share with him. She was so happy here, she had almost forgotten why she wanted to go back to the surface but she had to get back her friend was probably worried sick she had been gone for around a month now.  
Changing then going down the stairs she steeled herself she would take Sans with her to Undynes if she had not gotten an answer for Toriel, then she would continue to the barrier with Sans. They would just have to talk to Toriel, and maybe talk some sense into her and hopefully she would not have to die again.  
***  
After convincing Sans that they should go to Undynes they walked over to the Gaster to get us a ride to Hotlands, Sans would not even look at him he seemed very nervous around Gaster she would have to ask about that later. Gaster hummed as her moved the boat along down the river, June hugged Sans holding him close wanting to calm him down a bit.  
Getting to hotlands Sans jumped out of the boat as fast as he could then waited for her, “Thank you Mr. Gaster, your help is appreciated.” she said stepping off the boat.  
“You are a great help to all of us,” he signed to her and she actually understood what he was saying even though she did not know sign language. A bit weirded out she gabbed Sans’ hand and ran towards Undynes lab hoping that she would be there.  
Getting there she turned to Sans, “Why are you so nervous around that Gaster person?”  
“I don’t really know, I do not know him but he just seems to always know whats going on.” he whispered nervously looking back.  
“Its ok I will, now lets see if we can talk to Undyne,” walking to the door it opened she yelled, “Hello is anybody home.”  
Undyne came scurrying down the stairs looking “What can I do for you guys,” she asked nervously.  
“Well I was wondering if you had talked to Toriel about the souls and barrier yet,” June asked.  
“Yes I did but she said no did not even think about it,” Undyne pouted at that. “Um well I have a visitor so you both should be going.”  
Nodding at that it must be Alphys, “Ok but can you tell me the way to the capital, I am going with Sans to talk to Toriel in person.”  
“You, you want to go to Toriel.” Undyne seemed shocked.  
“Yes, hopefully she won’t kill me right off the hop.” June smiled as she said that.  
“Well I will not let her hurt you,” Sans growls protectively.  
“Um well if you go back to the elevator you can take it to L3 then go through the hotel to the core, and there is another elevator that will take you to New Home.” She stuttered out.  
“I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO TALK,” Yelled a voice from upstairs.  
“Welp I better go, come on Sans,” dragging Sans by the kerchief/scarf away knowing now that it was Alphys she must be trying to make up with her and she would not ruin that chance for her. Going to the elevator she pressed the button, it opened right away she always found it weird that the elevators around here opened so fast.  
Looking to Sans nervously, I saw a determined look on his face then he said, “We will save everyone, with or without Toriels help.” Then he grabbed her and pulled her into the elevator and pressed the button.  
***  
June gasped when she saw New home, it was enormous there were so many houses. She wondered how many monsters actually lived in the underground, there must at be at least a thousand or more. Taking in the sight she walked along the path with Sans, he seemed just as enraptured with it, “Have you never been here?”  
“No this is my first time, it is so big,” he whispered.  
Smiling you take his hand as you walk along, they had been told by a passing monster that the path would lead them to Toriels house, June swallowed the lump in her throat man this was nerve wracking they were so close to what might be hers and Sans’ demise. She hated that Sans would feel the need to reset, she knew that he hated to do that he felt bad about it she could see it in his eyes when they had talked about it.  
Getting to the house she knocked on the door, Sans stood at her side looking a bit nervous, “It will be all right,” June whispered hugging him and giving him a peck on the forehead right when the door opened. June turned and saw a beautiful lady that looked sort of like a goat with soft ears and little horns on top of her head. “Um hello.”  
“You, you are a human aren’t you,” she said looking nervous.  
“Um, yes but don’t kill me I just want to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheel in the Sky, Nya


	16. Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Thursdays

June stood there nervously looking at her shoes wondering what would happen next, “I never wanted to kill any of them,” she whispered. “But they were hurting my people, I could not let that happen.”  
“Did they all do that?” June asked.  
“Yes, they all did maybe not at the start but they began to after a bit.” She sighed, “Please come in, I just made some pie.”  
“That would be nice thank you,” June smiled at that hoping that this would go well.  
Toriel led them into the house and into the kitchen, I was at an amazed that this house looked exactly like Asgore's. Sitting at the table Toriel told us to wait while she got the pie, sitting beside Sans he then pulled her into his lap wanting to comfort her knowing that she was nervous about this.  
Toriel came back with the pie and almost dropped it in surprise seeing Sans holding her, “So you two have a relationship.”  
“Yes she is my soul-mate,” Sans tells her smugly giving her a kiss.  
“Sans stop,” June gives him a bit of a shove. “We want to talk about using my soul when I am alive, to see if we can break the barrier like that. We asked Undyne to talk to you about it but she said that you would not let her work with the souls.”  
“Undyne never came to talk to me about the souls,” she said.  
“What, but she said that she had,” June was stunned she had lied to them. “Why would she lie to us like that.”  
“I do not really know but to tell you the truth I do not want to kill you and if you think there is a way to break the barrier without anymore death I would gladly take that.” She said giving you a slice of pie. “Now when do you think that you could try this.”  
“Well without Undyne I do not know maybe Papyrus will help us I will call him,” Sans said and got up to walk out of the room to have his call in private.  
“So you have mated with Sans,” Toriel begins.  
“Um yes,” was all June could get out.  
“I am happy for you, humans have well humans they always end up hurting monsters, then well after that they are stopped.” she whispered, “I never wanted to hurt them but they were hurting my people.”  
She had started crying, June went up to her nervously and gave her a hug, “I understand.” June tries to tell her.  
“No IT should have never happened.” she cried.  
“They were hurting people, they would not stop for reason would they,” June reasons.  
“Yes you are right but it still does not take away the pain.”  
“Your right and nothing will, but the pain will lessen in time.” June tells her not really knowing or believing what she was saying just trying to calm her. “Now lets have pie.” Taking a plate and pressing it into her hand and grabbing one for herself. “You know this house reminds me of Asgore's place.”  
“You have seen him!”  
She turns at that tone looking at Toriel who has a shocked look on her face, “Um yes do you know him.”  
“Yes he, well he is my ex I guess, I thought that he was dead it brings me joy to know he still lives.” She was crying again.  
No June thought now I have made her sad again what should I do, “So I was wondering what mate bonding all includes,” June asks hoping to change the subject.  
“Well I assume that you have shared your soul with him?”  
“Yes,” June answered blushing.  
“Ok there is not much to say other than when you soul bond your souls are connected you can even feel the emotions the other is feeling,”  
“Really, I have not felt anything like that yet.” June confides.  
“Well that takes time, when the bond matures you feel more.” She told.  
“I can not wait for the time were are bond is like that.”  
+++  
Paws pad along the floor they are here for one reason and one reason only it was kind of funny to think that they were not protected at all. They just sat there waiting to be taken, just waiting for him to get his paws on grabbing the one closest to him he dashed away.  
Laughing as he placed it down nobody would find out till they had another soul that this one was missing. He reached out to touch it then thought better not yet I need to have the right time to do this when the time is right I will attack he thought to himself.  
+++   
“so what do you need me for,” Papyrus asked Sans  
“Well you worked with souls at one point right,” he said.  
“sure why do you ask,”  
“Well there is a problem for some reason Undyne lied to us, but Toriel has given us the ok to try to break the barrier with June alive.”  
“ok,” Papyrus hung up the phone and teleported to Sans who jumped back, then threw his cell at his head.  
“I told you not to do that,” he glared.  
“Come on lets go do this.” Papyrus yawned.  
“Ok come on then,” he then walked into Toriel's house and Papyrus slowly trailed behind, but he stopped abruptly when he heard what they were talking about soul mates.  
“UM hello again I have brought Papyrus to help us with the soul work,” Sans announced.  
They both looked over surprised, the June smiled knowing that he had teleported here, but Toriel had no idea how he got here so fast. “welp should we go collect the souls so we can do this.”  
“There is a way that they can all go to the barrier room let us go there,” Toriel nods.  
They follow her there and she pushes a button and 6 cylinders slide up they all have souls but the one is empty. Toriel gasped, “There is one missing,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you should know  
> Nya Also sorry for the short chapter


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate auto correct

They were not supposed to find out about the souls this early, he was supposed to wait for the perfect time. Hmm maybe this was the perfect time none of them were paying any attention they were just talking amongst each other not seeing what was going on around them, ha this was perfect.  
Taking the soul he pulled it towards himself then pushed it into himself, he could feel its power coarse through him he could feel himself transforming they would never be able to stop him.  
+++  
“Were could it be.”  
“Who would do this.”  
“What are we gonna do.”  
“HA HA I AM THE ONE TO DO THIS,” they heard a dark chuckle coming from the shadows. They all turned and saw Temmie, but he was bigger he had sharp fangs, claws, and he had an evil smile. “I WILL FORCE A RESET,” he shouted as he threw himself at them.  
Not knowing what was going on June just ducked, Papyrus shot a Gaster blaster at it but it just laughed, “YoU THiNK ThAT cAN StOp ME!” June was then grabbed by the creature, “BUt i HAve sOMethINg ThaT WilL FoRCe YoU tO ReSeT.”   
“no don’t,” Shouts Papyrus as he makes another blaster this one bigger and fires it off but Temmie dodges it.  
“SO ThiS shAll BE A FiGHt, dO YoUR WoRSt.” Temmie growled.  
The room became black and Temmie and Papyrus with June in Temmies claws were in a fight. Papyrus was strong June thought but was he strong enouph to fight this thing.  
+++  
‘The cursed child’ Papyrus pondered what that meant, that was the text that popped up when he entered the fight, as he dodged the attacks. Cursed child what did it mean, during his attack stage it had changed to ‘help’ he used his turn to thow a few bone traps around not wanting to hurt June.  
Temmie did not seem to care he just jumped at him on there turn and charged all the traps he got impaled by bones, but it seemed to have almost no effect on him, it was the soul it made him so powerful. ‘I am Still here’ his bones chilled when he read that what was that was that the soul, were they tring to call for help, not knowing what to do he ran at Temmie and tried to steal June from him, missing it was Temmies turn again.  
Temmie then started to throw fire balls at him not wanting to do physical attacks knowing about the traps. Papyrus dodged them, then looked at the words ‘I can help’ what did that mean, he used his turn to check his stats.

Temmie (OR is it)  
LV 20 (3)  
HP 99 (28)  
AT 48 (14)  
DF 14 (10)

It must be his stats plus the stats of the soul that he had taken in, but how was that things LOVE so high it would have had to massacrer most of the monsters to get it that high. But as he thought about it is must have he recalled before the humans fell it would go around reseting and killing randomly so now it had the highest LOVE it could get.  
Then he dodged his fire attacks again, he wondered what the Temmie actually was, there was no other monster like this in existence so what was it. Dodging more fire, he thought it reminded him of Toriel because she used fire attacks. Then it hit him the cursed child it was Asriel, after he had died they had called him that. But this was not Asriel, getting his turn he saw the writing saying ‘I will stop him’ then he watched as Temmie, fell seeming to loose some of his power. He then saw Sans run at it and grabbing June that was good to save her while it was distracted.   
He/It roared in frustration, “YoU cAn NOt SToP ME” it growled under its breath seeming to get his power back. Papyrus unsure what to do set down more bone traps knowing that it would not move to do physical attacks that way.  
“o but i will stop you, and we will break the barrier,” Papyrus says as he dodges more fire balls, still wondering if that was Asriel in that Temmie, or if it truly was just a soulless creature.  
“NoT GoINg TO HaPPEn,” it seemed to be loosing its coordination, seeing the writing it said, ‘I still have power.”  
Papyrus then gave Temmie all he had throwing bones, firing a his Gaster Blaster now that he knew that June was safe he would attack it with all that he had. But after the bone dust had settled he saw that Temmie was still standing, what was this monster.  
After Temmies turn he checked the stats again.

Temmie (OR maybe not)  
LV 20 (-3)  
HP 99 (-28)  
AT 48 (-14)  
DF 14 (-10)

So the soul had made it so his stats were minus against the Temmies but it still was not getting hurt, but as he looked at it he noticed that it was slowly going one point down then one point up. What was happening here. How could he use that to his advantage, then he saw that Sans had joined the battle again. “what are you doing here,” he objected.  
“I am here to help we can stop this creature together,” he shouted then started dodging the fire balls that the Temmie was throwing at them. At there turn Sans started throwing bones, and Papyrus ran towards it while it was distracted and pulled its soul out, or should he say the humans soul. Then he tried to detach it from the Temmies body but he was thrown smacking the wall.  
“YoU ThINk ThAT YOU cAN StEaL ThE SOUl ThAT easily.” it laughed at him.  
“it is not your soul,” he winced as he rose from the ground, urg that would hurt later he thought to himself rubbing his shoulder.  
“Yes that is not yours and we shall stop you,” Sans growled out, as it was Temmies turn again the fire was different this time it surrounded them and was shrinking, with only a small area that they could dodge that with. Sans missed a few times getting hit, but it did not seem to do much damage to him at this Papyrus sighed that was good his brother was strong.  
“You distract him, I will get the soul,” Sans whispered to him.  
“no dont,” he tried to say but he had already run off, grabbing a bone he swung it at Temmie to get its attention. It glared at him and dodged, it was pretty good at dodging even with its huge frame, then he saw Sans seeking up to it he looked away and started hitting it to distract it.  
Sans grabbed the soul slowly ans whispered to it, then it popped away from the Temmie and it started to shrink before there very eyes. Sans ran away with the soul floating in his palm he was careful not to touch it. The temmie was glaring at them, “YoUS BeTtErs Bes MoREs cARefuls,” then it disappeared.  
Papyrus watched as Sans gently placed the soul inside its cylinder, what had happened what had he said to the soul that it so easily got it away from Temmie.  
“Well I believe that I should make the security of the souls better,” Toriel began as she pressed the button to make the souls return were they came from, “Now I think that we should do this another day, Papyrus have some monster candy.” She handed him the candy and walked over to June to give her one as well.  
“well that was surprising,” he mumbled.  
“Alright Papyrus, June we should maybe return home.” Sans shouted.  
“You three can stay here if you want,” Toriel offered.  
“No its ok I know that you only have 2 rooms,” June objected.  
“Actually I do have 3 rooms but the other I keep locked up, you and Sans can have that one, and Papyrus can have the other one.” Toriel was a force that could not be stopped it seemed as June tried to say something she was stopped, “All right then its settled you will be staying here to rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kept correcting temmies dialog


	18. Some Rest

Snuggling up to Sans June fell asleep, Toriel had forced them into the room telling them to rest and said that she would have a Pie ready for them when they woke up. But Sans could not sleep he sat there and watched June snuggle against him sighing happily he grabbed his phone and started to check up on the under-net. It seemed now that all monsters knew about him and June when he saw that Undyne had released that she was in the underground somewhere.  
Undyne he thought that they were friends but he had found out that she had released a robot Napsta was originally created to kill humans it hurt his soul to know that. She had created something that could hurt people, he did not want to hurt people he wanted to protect people that was why he had joined the royal guard to protect. Alphys always told him that sometimes you needed to hurt someone to help others put he believed that there was always a better way, he had hated hurting the Temmie it had hurt him inside to do it but he had needed to protect and that thing did not have a soul of its own. Sliding down to lay besides June he closed his sockets to join June for a nap, he was starting to get lazy sleeping, and napping all the times.  
***  
Waking to a soft yawning he looked to see June stretching he heard a cracking sound when she stretched her arms, panicking he ran up to her “Are you all right,” he cried grabbing her.  
Looking towards him with surprise she smiled, “Yes I am fine its just my bones popping,”   
“That does not sound to healthy,” he whispered nervously looking at her with worry.  
“Not that I know that much about it but bones are being held together by muscles, there is a layer of cartilage between the bones, something about them releasing gas, that is realeased when you stetch them or something like that. There is not damage being done, just noise.” She explained to him as he rolled her shoulders to give a demonstration after a couple of rotates it popped, “It sort of popping the joints back into place.”  
“Your bones get out of place, you have bones.” Sans was looking extremely stressed out about all this.  
“Yes bu its all ok, everything can be moved back into place they can just get pressed out of place when your sleeping or something, speaking of which what keeps your cute bones together,” she said hoping to distract him.”  
“um, well,” he was flushing blue, “Magic,” he got out then he turned and ran out of the room.  
Giggling she looked in her bag to find a clean shirt, after traveling around the underground she had learned to keep an extra shirt in there just in case. This was just such the occasion as well as the time that she had fallen into the water in waterfall. They did not go there much because of Alphys but they had gone there on occasion to look at the stars, well tecnically sparkly crystals.  
After changing her shirt she wandered out to the main room, seeing Sans and Papyrus with there heads together whispering to each other, she walks closer to them. “Whats the plan than,” she asked them as she got closer to them.  
“well, i was hoping to be able to do this test that would maybe break the barrier i do not know but if my calculations are correct it should work,” Papyrus announced yawning.  
“Well then lets do it.”  
“But you could get hurt, no knowing that I shall not allow it.” Sans said running towards you then grabbing you and starting to pull you out of the room, out of the house. He was stressing you could feel his magic pulsing in the air.  
“Sans its ok, if its to risky I won’t do it,” she said as he pulled her along the path away from Toriel’s.  
Getting to a small area that is blocked off from everything else he stops, and pulls you into his arms. “I don’t want monsters to hate me for loving you,” he whispered his voice torn.  
“They won’t,” she says stroking his skull to try and comfort him.  
Pressing more into her he said, “But your soul could break the barrier, but I don’t want you hurt.”  
“Its ok, I will not do it,” she murmured to him not knowing the danger of it but knowing that she could not do it if the mere mention of it could bring Sans to tears. Wiping his tears away she kissed his teeth, “It is alright monsters, I, Papyrus, Toriel nobody will hate you, and if they do I will show them the what for.”   
“she’s right you know,” Turning they saw Papyrus, “i was worried when you ran off,”  
“I am sorry for worrying you brother,” he sighed resting his chin on Junes shoulder.   
“its alright bro, but i want you to know if anyone has a problem with you and june, well i give them a bad time.”  
“Thank you Papyrus,” he whispered rubbing his face into Junes hair.  
“Lets go home,” June said picking Sans, he wrapped his legs around her waist, she giggled, “See this is why I think of you as younger you are so small its cute,” she whispered into his ear as she started to walk towards the Gaster the river boat.  
***  
Getting home June placed Sans on the couch, “He’s had such a hard time, he takes everything to hard.”  
“welp, i am going to Muffets.” Papyrus said.  
“Wait, can I ask you something?”  
“you just did,” he joked.  
“You know what I mean,” she sighed he nodded at her to continue, “Not that I want to do it, but what was the chance of death?”  
“well it being unknown to us, the breaking of the barrier could take all the energy from your soul killing you, i guess that there would be a 50/50 chance of death to survival.”  
“Yes that makes sense, now I know why....” she did not continue.  
“he does not want to reset, but knows that if you die that he will.”  
“Yes, I know and I will make sure that he never has to reset again,” June said.  
“thats good, see you then,” he said walking out the door.  
Walking over to the couch she grabbed Sans gently then brought him to their room, ‘their room’ she thought blushing wow it was a nice thought. Not wanting to sleep she went down to the kitchen wondering if the bros would like cookies. Deciding to make chocolate chip cookies she went to the store and started on the adventure of trying to make cookies with these random ingredients that were in a sense the same as the stuff above ground.


	19. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this but it took me a few days out of laziness.

June smiled taking the cookies out of the oven, they had turned out pretty good looking it was amazing how many ingredients were in the underground. Setting them on a hot pad she smells the air it is filled with the sweet smell of sugar and chocolate. Quietly walking to the kitchen she went upstairs to peek in on Sans, he was hugging the pillow and snuggling up to it. Smiling she walked into the room and kissed him, “Wake up, my little blueberry,” she whispered.  
“More kisses,” he whispered tiredly, and grabs you and pulls you closer to him pressing his mouth to hers. She pressed herself closer to him, and kissed back, but pulled away after a few seconds to pull in a breath, “Come on I made you cookies.”  
“Cookies,” he said sitting up, “What are cookies.”  
“Cookies one of my favorite sweets, they are super simple to make,” June said, “Now come on lets go eat them.”  
Going downstairs together she tells him to get a movie started, and she goes to the kitchen to get a plate of cookies and some milk. Walking back to the couch she saw that Sans had put on a Disney movie and a newer one, wonder how he got a hold of that. Sitting down she handed him the glass of milk and the cookie, “What does a cookie taste like?” He questioned you.  
“Why don’t you just try it yourself.”  
He nods then takes a bite of a cookie, his eye lights turn into stars it was just so cute, “THESE ARE DELICIOUS.” At that he grabs the plate of cookies and eats them one by one until there are not left, she tries to stop him telling him that he should not eat so many. Why had she put so many on the plate she had not known that he would eat them all, but then it go worse he started shaking then he started running around like a hiper child on a sugar rush..  
Watching him run around the house cleaning she knew then that she would never again make sweets, they had given the cute little skeleton way to much energy and she knew that he would crash soon and he had just gotten up from a nap. Sighing she gets up, “Sans lets go to your room.”  
“Are We Going To Do Date Stuff In There.”  
“Sure,” she tells him not exactly knowing what date stuff was but whatever, but when he heard that he grabbed hold of her and pulled her up to the room as fast as he could. Closing the door behind them, he gently but with lots of eagerness pressed her to the door, then he pressed his teeth to her mouth.  
June flinched back a bit surprised, but he gently pulled her closer again kissing her cheek and working his way down her neck nipping her along the way. She gasped as his hands spanned her hips and gently worked there way up her body, stoking her back. “Do you like this,” he whispered gruffly, “I found this in a dating book.”  
June flushed at that he had learned about this reading a book, what kind of book was that she thought that she had read the whole thing. Or maybe he had a different dating book she thought as she felt his hands move to her front stoking her stomach and brushing her breasts with his strokes, he felt warmth go through her body. Then he stopped moving all together, looking down she flushed he was asleep with his hands groping her breast and his mouth on her neck.  
Gently disengaging herself from him she placed him on the bed with all this sleep in the day he would be up all night wouldn’t he. She shakes her head and sits down on the bed beside him and picks up the necklace that he had made her for Christmas, and thought about what had all happened that day.

**Flashback to Christmas because I forgot to write this!**

After getting home after delivering all the presents and visiting Asgore and that kiss she thought blushing, they sat down on the couch it had been a long day. Laying down on the couch you closed your eyes just as Sans shouted, “Hey no sleeping I haven’t given you your present yet.”  
Sighing you look down she hadn’t been able to find much for him and she had wanted to give him so much more, she knew that that was not what christmas was about but she liked the thought of giving him something, “Well let me go get my present for you,” she says walking upstairs. Running upstairs she checked her hiding spot, it was behind the painting she had found a secret stash of honey there one day and figured he wouldn’t care if she hid her present for Sans there.  
Grabbing it and running downstairs she saw Sans holding a small bag, that he had wrapped with some ribbon, looking down at she saw her plain box then shook her head he would not care. Handing it to him he handed her the bag, instead of opening it she watched him open his.  
He carefully opened the box seeing the slinky his eyes widened, “What is this.” he gasped as he grabbed it at it slunk along.  
“That is a slinky, I found it at the dump it was a bit kinked but I fixed it the best I could should i show you how it works,” she smiled at him.  
“O yes,” he said excitedly then looking at her he saw that she still had his present, “But you open yours first.”  
“Alright,” she says as she gently unwraps the ribbon and opens the bag, looking inside it she sees a stone that almost seems to be glowing it has a leather rope wrapped, and tied around it expertly. Gently grabbing it as if it would break she picks it up to look at. It was a necklace now that she had a closer look at it smiling she looked to Sans who looked down now she grabbed him kissing him, “It is beautiful, did you make it,” you whisper.  
“Yes,” he said quietly.  
“I love it, now help me put it on.”  
“Yes,” he whispers taking it and gently putting it over he had being careful of her hair as to not catch it in his bones. Upon seeing her wear it he smiled and blushed, “I put some of my magic in it so you would alway have me near,” he whispered.  
“Thank you,” she whispered to him leaning into him.  
“well what do we have here,” Papyrus says as he walked into the house.  
“Well I am going to show Sans how the slinky works.” She says quickly grabbing him and pulling him up the stairs. “Alright this is what you do,” she takes the slinky placing on the edge of the stair and pushes the top over the edge then it slinky's its way down the stairs. Not hearing a sound from Sans she looks towards him, his eye lights had turned into huge blue stars, “That thing is amazing,” he had said then had run downstairs to grab it.  
He had spend at least an hour just pushing it down the stairs watching it then running down the stairs to get it to do that all over again, it had been cute to watch. Even Papyrus had been curious of it and had pushed it down the stairs once or twice. Seeing the joy on Sans’ face had truly made her day and she had spent the rest of the day smiling.  
  
_**End of Flashback**_  
  
Smiling she stroked the stone, Sans feeling her touch his magic smiled in his sleep and snuggled up to the pillow. Placing the necklace around her neck she was about to lay down on the bed but she thought about what had happened, and went to look at the dating book. There was nothing in the book about stuff that he had just done, that little blueberry was not as innocent as people thought, as she had thought. Smiling and chuckling wondering why he wanted people to think that he was innocent, she went to lay down beside him and take a nap herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE OR HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS. I didn't really do anything as you can see, maybe, that I posted this on Christmas but i hope you all got to spend it with family, or friends! =^.^=


	20. Horror

June stretched and yawned looking to the clock she had slept the rest of the day and the night away it seemed it was 8 am. Looking towards Sans she saw that he was still sleeping, shaking her head she reminded herself never give him cookies again, they almost seemed to no, nope, no she was not gonna finish that thought.  
Rising from the bed and walking down stairs seeing Papyrus munching on something ignoring him to hurry to the kitchen to make coffee to wake herself up. Scooping the instant coffee crystals, thats all they have down here she was not to pleased with that, into a mug then warming up some water. While waiting for the water to boil she looked at the counter for the cookies and saw the plate was empty she cried, “Papyrus did you touch those cookies.”  
Then he was in front of her his eyes were orange stars and he was shouting, “YOU NEED TO MAKE MORE THOSE ARE GREAT.”  
Jerking back from him, she fell over and woke up on the floor. Shaking from horror and shock she ran down the stairs to see Papyrus eating the cookies, “NO,” she shouted throwing the plate out of his hands.  
He looked at her curiously with half a cookie hanging out of his mouth, “your right,” he said taking the cookie out of his mouth, “bad cookie,” he then threw it at the wall with the rest of them.  
“Its just bad dream, cookies made Sans crazy,” she wheezed out.  
“hmm that sounds correct, but they weren’t to bad,” he sighed, “but sugary treats tend to send him into a bit of a crazy sugar rush.”  
“Well, I better clean that up before he wakes up,” she whispers looking at the cookies crumbs that were all over the wall.  
***  
“Are there anymore of those cookies I liked them,” Sans said as he finished the lunch of tacos that he had made.  
“Hm,” she then shook her head, “No, um Papyrus ate them all,” she lied.  
“Of coarse he would, always eating that sort of sugary foods,” he grumped.  
“Hey we don’t need cookies when we have tacos.”  
“You are correct June tacos are the best thing ever,” he smiled and then started to munch on his taco.  
June sighed in relief but she felt the hairs on the her neck rise and she turned and saw Papyrus glaring at her gulping she finished her tacos. The whole time thinking that maybe she should not have but the blame on him, maybe she should have said that the annoying dog had taken them but cookies were bad for dogs.  
By the time they were finished the food Papyrus seemed all right hopefully he would not try to prank her or anything because of that, Sans was fine with it so he should be as well. Cleaning the dishes she hummed to herself not noticing Papyrus sneak up behind her.  
Then he jumped her she turned to see stars in his eyes, “COOKIES,” he shouted. She screamed in panic no her nightmare was coming true Papyrus had turned into a monster.  
+++  
Sans came running into the room and saw Papyrus laughing on the floor and June curled up in the corner seeming too be having a little panic attack. Running over to her he hushed her and tried to calm her down but she kept repeating that Papyrus was crazy and no more cookies. He hugged her close and glared at Papyrus, “What did you do?”  
“hey calm down it was just a joke.”  
“You freaked her out tell her that you are sorry,” he growled, “NOW.”  
“alright calm down, june june hey june please calm down,” he tried to talk to her but she was pressing her face into Sans, “i am sorry.”  
“You really must have done a number on her, welp then I must take her to my room,”  
But at that she jumped at Papyrus knocking him over and in his surprise he warped into the living room, “Ha I got you,” she laughed.  
“June thats not nice,” Sans said to her.  
“Hey he used my nightmare against me.”  
“Alright fine but now you two are even no more freaking each other out.” he sighed picking her up and taking her to the couch.  
“I can walk you know.”  
“Yes but I like carrying you,” he whispered into her ear as he set her down, “ Now lets watch this movie I found at the dump, it looks interesting.”  
Smiling at his cheerful mood she snuggled into the couch and covered herself up with a blanket and waited for him to start the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! sorry about shortness i am lazy


	21. I Like Tacos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned this story, I just don't know how I want to end it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000

“That was horrible,” June grumbled as she picked up a sleeping Sans, it was a good thing that he had fallen asleep early in the movie it had seemed fine it was about space. Then there had been aliens and the humans had started to kill them when all they had wanted to do was study human life. The aliens had ended up almost eradicated and them being a peaceful race had ended up just leaving, it had no proper story to it she could understand why it was in the dump.  
Turning she saw that Papyrus was asleep as well but she would just leave him there carrying Sans to their room she set him down, and went downstairs to make supper. Finding some spaghetti in the cupboards she started on making that it was easy and simple. Hopefully the boys would be ok with this Sans was happy when she had started teaching him to make new foods he was getting really good.  
***  
Finishing supper she went to the living room she saw Sans drawing on Papyrus face, you almost laughed out loud when you saw what he was drawing. He had drawn a curly mustache and was working on a monocle, “Sans,” she whisper yelled, “What are you doing.”  
He just turned to her and winked his eyes were stars, she blushed at how cute he looked at the moment it was adorable. That little trouble maker she ran after him and grabbed him, “You better not ever plan on doing that to me,” she giggles as he wiggles around in her grip.  
“No that is just for my bro, he loves it,” he says laughing, “And it is his fault for sleeping to much.”  
“You know you have been sleeping a lot lately to,” she said, “Now come on I made some food.”  
“Oh, what did you make today,” he sounded really excited.  
“Spaghetti,” she said as you carried him to the kitchen yelling at Papyrus to wake up as she went. She smiled and placed her little blueberry on the counter, “So what is your excuse for sleeping so much.”  
“Well I have had a lot of sleeping to catch up on, I have always woken up before dawn and stayed up to make sure Papyrus would make it home from Muffets. So now I am catching up for all the sleep that I missed.” He said easily.  
“That sounds like something someone else has said,” she said trying to think of it, “But I do not know why.”  
“what are you lovebirds doing in the kitchen,” Papyrus said, “i need food, i am just skin and bones here.”  
“I think you mean that you are just bone.” June said back to him and grabbed the pot that she had mixed the spaghetti and sauce in. “Come on cutey lets eat.”  
“so what strange foods have you made today,” Papyrus said stretching his arms over his head.  
She almost dropped the pot when she saw him she had forgotten that Sans had done that and almost laughed but she hid it as a cough. “Its spaghetti, sadly I did not have a enough times to make meatballs to have with it, but I did put hotdogs in it. Though the hotdogs might be weird with the sauce you usually have a sweeter sauce when you make it like that.”  
“hm spaghetti, sounds interesting,” he said.  
Placing it at the table she sat down and started to grab some food then handed it to Papyrus who did the same and handed it to Sans. She then did laugh at the look on his face when he started to eat it, “this stuff is great,” he whispered and started to eat it fast throwing sauce all over the place.  
“He is right this is good,” Sans told her and he ate his much slower, “But it’s not as good as tacos.”  
“You are right nothing is as good as tacos,” she smiled and winked at him.  
***  
“So you like spaghetti, Sans likes tacos, I like burgers and fries, that is three meals that are easy enough to make I guess.” she said as she watched Papyrus fall onto the couch he had finished the pot of spaghetti.  
“that was yummy.”  
“I could tell, by the way you are disgusting, O and you should check the mirror.” she said grinning.  
“what is on my face,” he growled looking to you.  
“Hey don’t blame me I tried to stop them but they had already finished by the time I noticed,” she said as she not wanting him to know that it was Sans. Giggling as his eyes widened at that and he looked into the mirror to see what was done, but the best part was when he started laughing.  
“he did this didn’t he, always knows how to cheer me up.”  
She smiles at that and looks outside to see that Sans is running around in the snow. “Yes he does, now lets go join him.”


	22. This is the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um I hope this all turns out ok just so you all know its very confusing but asriel has been swapped with chara so it might be a little confusing Asriel is still Temmie just so you know.

June smiled as she stroked Sans head that was resting in her lap, he had spent a few hours running around in the snow and had conked out when he had sat down. It was funny to think about how upset that he would get upon awakening, he would start shouting about how he not been sleeping that he had just been resting his eyes and that naps were for people like Papyrus. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she wonders how this will all turn out all this stuff going on meeting up with Toriel and the hopes to try and break the barrier without her dying there had to be a way.  
Remembering all that had happened she frowned Alphys trying to kill her Undyne's betrayal, Toriels understanding, the Temmie and its murderous rampage so much had happened. She wanted them to be free but did not know what she could do to change things gently raising San skull from her lap she slides out from him and stands. She was going to go to the barrier she needed to find out the truth.  
~~~  
Slipping carefully through Toriels house not wanting her to know that she was there she slips into the throne room there had to be something, walking carefully closer to it she is about to touch it when she hears a laugh. Turning quickly she sees nothing, "Who is there!"  
"i sEE yOu HAve REturNeD, WeLl iTs YOuR FuNeRAl," she hears the demented voice of the Temmie as it crawls out of the shadows an evil grim on its face, "ArE YoUU reADy To DIE!" it screams.  
"I am not going to die to you," she growls readying herself.  
"DoNT be sO SuRE." it cackles as the room becomes a black abyss and she sees her soul in-front of her "MiNE!" it growls.  
June waited for his attack but was not prepared to what happened it grinned then howled the room then become filled with white balls they were all flying towards it "Wha."  
"I FeEl ITs TiME FoR My SpeECh," it giggled sounding like a small child, "I wAs AbLE To FInD SoME ReALLy ReSTRiCTed BOoKS dID You KnOW THeRe Is A SpElL ThAt LeTs YOu suCK MoNSTer SouLS OuT, THeY REallY ShoULD NoT HaVE hAD ThAT BooK iN ThE LiBRarY JuST WaiTInG FoR mE!"  
Gasping she looked at the balls at the balls to see that they were not balls at all they were all white inverted hearts, they were the monster souls stepping back and falling over she looked towards the Temmie. It was glowing and then there was a flash of light she felt her body being thrown towards the ground shielding her face she curled into a ball.  
"Ha, Hello human, name is ASRIEL DREEMURR {serial murderer anyone else} and now this is my world!" She heard being shouted above her looking around she uncurled her self and rolled as a glowing sword was thrown at her. Dodging his attack she looked at her bar trying to figure out what to do at her turn he glared and she chose to act and saw SAVE pressing it she saw the names of many of the people that she knew in the underground even though she was not friends with all of them she still had to save them she pressed the Sans name hoping that he would somehow be able to help if she saves him. Turning to see him in front of her with his face covered in a white fuzz, "I MUST CATCH A HUMAN" his voice calls out. Tearing up she runs up to him and whispers to him "You already have captured a human and you get to keep her."  
"Yes June, I do I shall see you soon" he laughs as you see the fuzz disappear from his face, "You must rescue the rest of us."  
Suddenly she was returned to the fight with Asriel and he looked angry, "You Can't Save Then I Won't Let You," he growled then a stars started to fall on you exploding into smaller stars trying as hard as she could she getting hit she falls to the ground. He looks pleased.  
Pressing the SAVE button as soon as she could she saved Papyrus shouting a stupid pun at his and yelling at his that she thought that he should stop smoking, "heh i know that you can do it." he says grabbing a smoke from his pocket just to piss you off as he vanishes.  
"That will not help you," he growled out and throwing more swords at her smiling to herself she dodges them this she could dodge easily enough.  
Pressing save she then tried to save Toriel and Asgore appeared as well she smiled and cried out "Asgore I love your tea, I can't wait to visit again." Running up to hug him she frowned when she noticed it did not have a effect as much as Sans and Papyrus had. They had a chance to attach dodging there fire she then ran up to Toriel giving her a hug as-well, "I know that you did not want to do it," she whispers into the fur of her shoulder.  
"I am sorry," she whispers, "We all believe in you" Asgore says.  
Smiling at them she prepares herself for for Asriels attack, "I am more powerful then you think," he declares as boxes appear under you and lasers come down. Jumping out of the way she moves around as more boxes appear and move around, getting nicked by it she gasps as they disappear then Asriel has a laser on his arm, "Now die."  
Feeling the laser shatter her soul she then feels it bring itself back together, what she thought. "We can help you," she heard looking around she saw 4 white inverted souls surrounding her. Knowing instinctively who it is she smiles as she feels the world shift and she was in-front of Asriel again, "So your still alive more fun for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any inconsistency but its been a while  
> I kinda just wrote this on a wim please tell me if it makes sense I wanted to save the monsters in my story


End file.
